Cleansing the Evil
by gothina234
Summary: Salem calls for the BAU team when an unsub is killing victims he believes to be evil. When the team arrive, they are going to find out that evil is close by and the life of Reid in mortal danger. When the hunter comes, will the team protect the youngest member of the team? Or will they lose him forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is my new fanfic. The idea for this was originally for a one shot I had planned but I decided to turn it into a full story. I really hope you all enjoy this and I would love you to know what you think. I've got this story all planned out as I saw the whole thing play out in my head and I loved it. I hope you love it too.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid jumped as Morgan tapped his shoulder, he spilled some of his coffee on his hand and grabbed a tissue. He quickly wiped it off and gave Morgan a small smile.

"Sorry, pretty boy. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" Morgan asked.

"I'm fine, I just haven't been sleeping that well."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you want me to braid your hair and gossip?" Reid chuckled.

"Since when did you get so quick," Morgan laughed as he grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee. "I'm serious, Reid. If you aren't sleeping that well, something is probably worrying you. I'm here to talk if you need to."

"I know but I'd rather just handle it myself. Not sleeping is something that I'm used to."

JJ walked over to them. "Hotch wants us in the BAU room. We got a new case."

Morgan and Reid's shoulders sagged a little before they made their way to the BAU room. Reid sat down and rubbed his eyes, he hated his new contacts. They itched and they felt horrible. He looked at the screen as Garcia stood up with the remote control. "We are heading to Salem, Massachusetts. We have an unsub who is killing people he believes to be witches or demons according to the local department there."

"Are you serious?" JJ asked.

"There have been four murders so far. The first victim had many signs of torture and her cause of death was blood loss, she had a cross branded into her neck. The second and third victims were twins. They were sisters. They were found hanged by a tree branch with brands on their necks too. The fourth victim got drowned and had the brand on his neck."

"His?" Morgan said. "He broke pattern by killing the male."

"He could have considered the man a warlock. If this man truly believes in witchcraft, there is a good chance that he has suffered a serious psychological break. He must have prior knowledge of the history of witches due to the methods he killed them in," Reid said before looking at the screen. "Garcia, can you bring up the picture of the first victim again?"

"Of course," Garcia said and clicked on the picture of the first victim, not looking at the screen as she brought it up.

"That's what I thought," Reid sighed. "I'd have to look at the body but I think the wounds got caused by an Iron Maiden Coffin."

"What is that?" Blake asked.

"It's a large coffin, usually upright. The victim gets placed inside it. The door has multiple spikes although they were optional during the design. Some were even designed so that a person could be steamed alive inside one. Back on subject, the spikes must have gotten sharpened due to the puncture wounds, they would have punctured major organs and arteries. The person inside would have suffered considerable pain and would have died quickly."

"Reid," Garcia said. "Please stop reading such dark things."

"Sorry," he shrugged before giving her a small smile. "I like to read about different things."

"The department wants us there as soon as possible. He has taken one victim a week except for the twins who he kidnapped together. They're worried and being Salem, the locals are stirring things up. The media has already given the unsub a name, The Witch Hunter."

* * *

Reid grabbed the small contact lens kit from his bag and put it on the table. He grabbed his glasses, the new pair he had brought after his old glasses had broken. They were black rimmed and more modern. His eyes hurt too much to keep the contacts in.

"Are you okay, Reid?" Hotch asked as he sat across from him. Reid took out his first contact and put it in solution.

"I'm fine," Reid said before bringing out the second contact. Already his eyes felt better.

"Your eyes look a little red. Trouble with your contacts I take it."

"I think something might be up with the solution. I have my new glasses so it's okay," Reid assured him before applying a few drops to his eyes. He blinked to get it into his eyes. He put on his glasses and smiled. "Much better."

"Oh, you look so handsome," a voice came from the computer making him jump. Garcia had come on the screen.

"Hey, Garcia," he greeted. "Thanks. Did you look into who might own an Iron Maiden coffin?"

"I looked into private collectors and auction houses. I couldn't find anything and the only ones in Salem are in museums. Sorry, sweetie."

"That means that it must have either been in the unsub's family or he obtained it by other means."

"We land in twenty minutes," Hotch informed everyone.

* * *

He purified himself in holy water, he cleansed himself every day to keep the evil away. He was doing the lord's wish and cleansing his town of the evil that had come to curse it. He knew that tonight he would have to find more evil. Evil came out at night and he would find it. He would need help, the last evil had been strong. Brother would help him, he always did.

* * *

Reid yawned as he watched the sun begin to set. They had arrived in Salem and had settled into the office. They were making their way to the latest dump site after a call had come in about something weird happening. As Hotch, Morgan and him left the car and made their way down the path, he felt a shiver up his spine. He looked around before making his way down the path with the others.

* * *

"It's him," the man said to his brother. "He's the evil that has come. You see, he sensed something. He sensed good coming after him. The lord is telling me it's him. Just look at him. He looks innocent but it's a trick."

"Are you sure? We can't take an innocent."

"It's him. The lord has plans for us to cleanse him. We need to get him now. We can't allow his evil to spread!"

* * *

"Woah!" Spencer said as they looked down at the latest dump sight. There was a cross, in glow in the dark liquid, on the ground.

"That is new," Morgan nodded. "Judging by the religious symbol, he is definitely a religious person and he seems obsessed with his beliefs."

Reid squirmed slightly. His mind flashed back to Tobias Hankel for a moment. "Excuse me," he said quickly.

Hotch and Morgan watched Reid walk away for a moment.

"Oh dammit," Morgan realised. "His head just went back to Tobias Hankel."

"Just give him a minute," Hotch said.

* * *

Reid walked back down the path and took a few deep breaths. "He's dead," he whispered to himself. "That was a long time ago and you need to keep your head clear."

"The lord will have no mercy on your evil soul," a voice shouted from behind him.

He turned around to see a young man there with a knife, he went to pull his gun out when a hand came around his throat and yanked him to the floor. He saw a blonde man above him and felt a hand over his mouth. He grunted as a heavy weight settled on his hips. The blond man pinned his wrists above his head. His vision was now blurry, his glasses now lost next to him

"You knew we were watching. You're a DEVIL!" the man said angrily.

He tried to call out for help but it came out muffled.

"Put him to sleep already," the blond one snapped. Reid renewed his struggles as he watched man of his hips bring out a needle. He bucked his hips hard and managed to knock him off. He brought both his feet up and kicked the man above him in the face. The hand left his mouth and his wrists were free.

"MORGAN! HOTCH! HELP!"

Reid tried to get to his feet but hissed as something sharp hit his neck and a liquid rush into his system.

"Reid!" Morgan shouted from down the path. He barely registered the things around him. He knew the two men were leaving and someone else was approaching.

* * *

"We can't let him go. He's evil."

His brother pulled him away from the man and pushed him to the woods. "We can't catch anymore evil if they catch us. Now, run!"

* * *

Morgan came up the path and found Reid on his knees. He rushed forward and skidded to his knees in front of Reid. He took his face in his hands and saw Reid was losing conciousness. "Hey, Reid. Kid, can you hear me? Look at me!"

Hotch was now next to him, also on his knees. They both caught Reid as he fell forward into their arms, unconscious and unresponsive.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for such a fantastic reception to the first chapter. I've done a happy jig all day and all night. I have to say this. I just found out that a future episode of criminal minds has some connections with the Salem Witch Trials. I swear on all my fanfics that I didn't know about that before I did this fic. Again, thank you for all the reviews, faves and alert adds. I love you! Enjoy!  
**

**I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, this is being updated every day. I'm not breaking my pattern.**

**Thank you for the reviews, you are just the greatest readers. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan laid Reid down on the floor and checked his pulse, it was slow but steady. Hotch tapped Reid's cheek and tried to get a response from him. "Spencer, come on. Wake up."

"Hotch, look," Morgan said as he pulled down Reid's collar to see a small line of blood. The source looked like a needle mark. Two other police officers arrived.

"We have an unsub that just attacked a federal agent. Search the area, now!" Hotch ordered. The two officers nodded and radioed for fellow officers to help start the search. Morgan brought Reid into his arms and rushed down the path with Hotch close by him. Morgan sat in the back with Reid while Hotch jumped into the driver's seat. The hospital wasn't too far away and they had no idea what Reid had gotten injected with.

They arrived at the hospital within ten minutes. Morgan lifted Reid out of the backseat and went through the emergency room doors. Reid had not moved in the last ten minutes. A nearby nurse came over. "What happened?"

"He's a federal agent, he got attacked and injected with something. He won't wake up. His name is Spencer Reid," Hotch said quickly. Another nurse brought over a gurney and Morgan laid him down on it.

They tried to follow but got blocked by the nurse. "You'll have to wait here. We'll give you information when we have it."

Morgan rubbed his hand over his head before hitting the wall with the palm of his hand. "Dammit!"

"Calm down, Morgan. We need to figure out why he's being targeted. We've barely been in this town for a few hours and he's now a target."

"I should have followed him. I knew something was wrong and I didn't go after him. We have no idea what the bastard injected into him."

"He managed to call for us which means his attacker must have injected him and then ran for it. I need to call the others and get back to the scene. There might be some signs of who the unsub is. Stay here and call me as soon as you have anything on Reid."

Morgan nodded and watched Hotch leave the emergency room. He paced up and down the hall. His mind flashed back to the moment all the panic began.

_"Is he trying to send a message?" Morgan wondered as he stared at the cross._

_"If his religious beliefs are that strong, he might believe that God is watching for a sign of his success. This cross might be his message to show God that he has taken evil away from the place."_

_Morgan went to respond but the words never left his mouth._

_"MORGAN! HOTCH! HELP!"_

_"Reid," Morgan said quickly before running down the path. His eyes widened when he saw his friend on his knees and losing consciousness. He had no idea what was wrong with him._

He came out of the memory and took a deep breath. This case just got more dangerous.

* * *

"Is he okay?" JJ asked Rossi, shocked at the news she had received from him about Reid.

"He's at the hospital but they haven't heard anything yet. Hotch went back to the scene to look for anything that could lead to the unsub who did this to him. He told me to keep working on the case here and for all of us to stick together. No-one is to leave without someone with them. Understood?"

"I understand," she nodded. "I can't believe this. We've barely been here for a few hours."

"Wait," Blake said as there was a spark in her eyes. "What if the glowing cross wasn't just a message? What if it was a trap? Some believe that evil seeks out good to destroy it. He may have taken Reid's actions, even just his body language, as a sign of evil. If he did, his psychosis is deeply set into his mind and he won't stop until the person he perceives as evil is destroyed. Reid will now become this man's obsession."

* * *

Morgan stood up as the doctor came up to him. "Are you with Spencer Reid?"

"Is he okay?"

"Your superior gave me permission to talk to you, he called us. Spencer is still asleep but we have managed to flush some of the sedative out of his system. He should wake up soon. We found something strange when we got back his blood results."

"What do you mean?"

"The sedative used was a very strong one. It would have knocked Spencer out very quickly and it was mixed with another substance. We've identified it as St John's Wort."

"What is it? Is it dangerous?"

"No, it's actually used as a herbal medicine to treat depression. It would have had no affect on the sedative and I personally have no idea why it would have been with it. Apart from the sedative, Spencer only has some bruising around his wrists and neck and I see no long-lasting effects from the sedative he was given. I can take you to his room."

"Thank you, doctor."

Morgan followed the doctor to Reid's room and walked in. He sat down next to the bed and took in the hand shaped bruise around Reid's neck. The doctor left the room. He stood up and carefully checked Reid's wrists, the bruising wasn't too bad but he hated the fact they had almost lost Reid. The unsub wasn't afraid to kill and Morgan didn't want to lose his friend to this bastard.

* * *

"Oh no! No! No!"

He knew God was angry with him. He had failed to cleanse the evil. It was still out there. Even with his brother, the evil devil managed to escape and call for those under his spell.

"Calm down, Joseph."

"How can you be so calm, David?!" Joseph panicked. His brother, David, seemed not to realise how serious this all was.

"Remember what father always said. Evil will always be cleansed as long as there is good to fight it. We will get the devil. We just have to find another way."

"God is furious with us. I must punish myself for failing him. Yes, if I punish myself, I'll begin the path for his forgiveness. I will cause this devil pain and make him reveal where his other demonic allies are before we finally cleanse him from this Earth."

* * *

Reid moaned as he woke up, he sluggishly opened his eyes and rolled on his back. His eyes hurt as he realised he didn't have his glasses on. He went to reach for them from his bedside table when a hand caught his wrist. He looked up and recognised the blurry figure as Morgan.

"Morgy?" Reid slurred. _'Wait, did I just say Morgy?'_ he thought.

"Hey, kid. It's Morgan. You have to take it easy."

Reid took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "My eyes hurt."

"I can fix that."

Reid turned in the other direction upon hearing the voice and Hotch slipped his glasses back on his face. He blinked a few times and smiled gently. "Thanks. Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

Reid thought for a moment before nodding. His hand touched his neck. "They attacked me."

"They?" Hotch said.

"There was two of them, both male. Wait, how did I get to the hospital?"

"They injected you with a sedative mixed with something called St John's Wort. The doctor said it would completely leave your system within twelve to twenty fours hours," Morgan explained.

"Reid, these men won't stop till they have you. Until they're caught, you are under police protection. I'm proud of you for fighting them off," Hotch smiled. "Do you have an idea why they would inject you with the other substance?"

Reid nodded and sat up a little. "St John's Wort is believed to be able to strip away the powers of evil. In some rare cases during the witch trials, it got used by those who feared a witch and her powers, to strip the powers they thought she possessed. I guess they thought I possessed some evil gifts and didn't want a fight."

"You gave it to them though," Morgan smiled at him.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love writing this fanfic and my mind has gone into overdrive with whump ideas for our little genius. I already have this awesome scene in my head for later on. I know a few readers who will like that scene. I'll let you read and I hope you like this chapter.  
**

**Thank you for the reviews, you are just so joyful and wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid immediately found JJ's arms around him as Morgan and Hotch led him into the police station. He still felt tired from the sedative but the doctor had discharged him after a few hours. JJ hugged him before coming away and looking at his neck. "We'll get them, Spence."

"I know," he said as he sat down in a nearby chair. He had Morgan's jacket on to keep him warm, it was very large on his skinny frame. His jacket was wet and covered in mud from the attack. Blake came forward and gave him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Blake."

"If you need anything else, just ask," she said gently. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sluggish and I have a little nausea," he shrugged. "It'll pass. How is the case going?"

"We need you to sit down with a sketch artist and describe the two unsubs," Rossi said. "You are the only one so far that has seen their faces and lived. JJ and Blake will be going to the local church in the morning to talk to the priest. These people clearly have deep religious beliefs that have corrupted their views of reality and broken their sanity. The priest may point us to the two men. I think for now, we should all try to get some sleep."

"I agree," Hotch nodded. "We already have two officers ready to take their shift protecting Reid. We'll all be sharing a room with at least one another person."

"Are we sure that they won't take another victim?" JJ said.

"They're fixated on Reid now," Morgan sighed. "He won't focus on anyone else. Not with his probable mental state."

"Um, should we wake Reid?" Blake smiled as she pointed to the chair. They all looked to Reid and found the hot chocolate on the arm-chair and the genius slumped against the chair with his eyes closed. Morgan leaned down and shook Reid's shoulder.

"Hey, kid. Wake up," he gently said. Reid woke up and blinked a few times. "Kid, you fell asleep on us."

"I'm sorry," he yawned. "I'm still a little tired."

"Do you think you can make it back to the car?"

"Yeah," Reid nodded before slowly getting up from the chair. Rossi caught Reid as he swayed a little. "I'm fine, I just got a little woozy."

* * *

Morgan watched as Reid fell asleep after only a few seconds of hitting the pillow. He took off Reid's shoes and put the cover over him. "Why is it always you?"

His cellphone began to go off. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. He wasn't even able to say hello.

"Is he okay?!" Garcia demanded from the phone. "I am so mad at you for not calling me as soon as he woke up."

"I'm sorry, baby girl. Reid is fine. He's a little groggy but I think he should sleep off the lasting effects of the sedative they gave him. He's under police protection till we find these bastards. He's going to talk to a sketch artist in the morning. I can't stop thinking about how close we came to losing him. We didn't hear anything till he shouted for help."

"I can't believe they attacked him. I mean, he is the most innocent person in the world. Why is it always the religious ones that go after him? He isn't evil, he's pure wonderful goodness."

Morgan smiled at her last few words. "I know he is. I think the fact religion and evil are elements in this case is taking him back to Tobias. I don't want him going back to that time in his head."

"Just keep him safe and have him give me a call when he feels a little better."

* * *

"We can't wait until dawn," Joseph said as he faced his brother. "We need to get him now. The longer we wait, the longer the devil casts his spell. You saw those other men. They're cursed to protect him."

"We have to wait until dawn. The darkness isn't our friend. That is when the monsters come out. Serve your punishment and I will get everything ready," David ordered before leaving the room.

Joseph looked down to this thigh and let out a deep breath. The spiked belt now embedded in his thigh was part of his punishment. He would feel the pain that the evil he let escape would deal to innocent people.

* * *

Reid slowly made his way through the bacon and eggs that got delivered to the room. He felt better as the food filled his stomach. Morgan was getting changed in the bathroom. He picked up his phone and dialled Garcia's number.

"Hey, handsome," her voice said happily down the phone.

"Hi, Garcia. Morgan told me to give you a call. I'm sorry if you've worried about me."

"It's my job to worry about my family when they go out on a case. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. A little shaken by what happened but I'm dealing with it."

"Baby boy, don't clam up on me. Talk to me, I can tell that you are not telling me the complete truth."

He took a deep breath. "I guess it's just the fact they almost got me. I freaked out when I saw the syringe and that was when I summoned the strength to buck the guy of me. I kicked the other guy in the face. They still managed to put the sedative in me though. It could have been a knife in my throat."

"Don't stress yourself with what could have happened. Just focus on the fact that you are still with us and that you will get those who tried to hurt you."

"One had golden blond hair and the other one had dirty blonde hair. The one that pinned me was stronger than the one that had the syringe. I'm surprised I managed to get away. I didn't last time."

"Don't even go back there," Garcia said quickly. "Don't think about Hankel."

"It's hard not to."

"I know, sweetie," she sighed down the phone. "Just try to focus on the case. We can talk when you get back. I'll bake cookies and make my famous hot chocolate."

"I look forward to it," he chuckled.

* * *

Reid sat in the backseat of the car as Morgan drove him back to the police station. He had thanked the officers that had stayed outside his room for the night. Another two officers were ready to protect him when he they got back to the station. He knew arguing against the protection wasn't going to do any good and part of him liked it. He leaned his head against the window and rested his eyes for a few minutes.

A loud serious of pops caught his attention. The car jolted and Morgan lost control.

* * *

"It worked," Joseph said with glee as he watched the car's tyres burst from the spike strip.

"Don't ever doubt me again," David said before they both rushed to the wrecked vehicle. It had rolled twice after flipping and had landed on its wheels. David rushed to the car and used a crowbar from his duffel to wrench the back door opened. Joseph cut the seat belt and dragged the unconscious devil out from the backseat.

"David, we need to go," he said as he began to drag the evil down the street. David went to the driver's seat and saw the same man from the night before, his eyes closed and blood oozing down his face. David brought a gold cross from his pocket and placed it in the man's hand.

"He can't control you any more."

**Please review (Reid might not be a devil, but I am.)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love writing this fanfic. I will admit that the I like to research things like the supernatural, the witch trials and things like that. I'm also very gifted with greek mythology but that is not relevant. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for my late posting. Things seem to have taken a bit longer today.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are great, wonderful and I don't know what I would I do without you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan felt something tapping against his cheek, everything sounded like he was underwater. He listened to the muffled sound and his eyes fluttered open. He gritted his teeth as pain slammed against his body and mind. He focused his eyes and saw Hotch in front of him while JJ was the one with her hands on his head and pressing on it.

"JJ," he said through gritted teeth.

"Don't move, Morgan. Help is on the way."

"What happened?" he said as he began to feel dizzy and weak.

"Your were late to the police station. We had a local call who told us about a car accident. Your car got wrecked. Morgan, I need you to pay attention and listen to my voice. Where is Reid?" Hotch demanded gently.

Morgan felt confused for a moment. Reid had been with him in the car. Reid was gone!

"Reid!" he yelled. "No, he was in the back. Where is Reid?!"

"Morgan, calm down. We'll find him!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Morgan panicked. He tried to turn around but let out a small yelp as something cut through his side. His eyes looked down and focused on the large shard of glass in his side. Black spots began to dance in front of his eyes. He heard the others telling him to stay awake but he couldn't.

* * *

"Are you sure he's secured?" David said as he looked at the mirror that showed the back of the van. His brother had bound the man with leather straps, small carvings that warded off evil on them.

"He is," Joseph said with glee. "I heard God's voice and glory in my head. He guided me to this devil and I won't let him down. I have to find out where the others are. There is more evil out there and they are agents of this man. He's vulnerable in this human form. He bleeds and feels pain. He won't take the pain we give him."

"I gave that man a cross, the one who no longer has to take orders from that disgusting thing."

"Well done, brother. You are truly a soldier of the Lord."

* * *

Reid moaned as he woke up, he didn't have his glasses on and his head felt like someone had just smashed a rock into his head. He barely looked up when someone backhanded him across the face. He fell to the side, the rattling noise of chains filling the room as he did. He tugged his arms and realised that he'd been chained to a wall. "W-Where am I?" Reid moaned.

Another slap got delivered to his face.

"Shut up, you filthy abomination," someone screamed in his face. It took him a moment to recognise the voice. It was the same man who had injected him with the sedative. He pulled against the chains and tried to calm himself down.

"I'm not an abomination," Reid said quickly. "I'm an FBI agent. I'm a good person."

"Don't try to deceive me with your lying tongue. God showed me that you were evil. He whispered about your mission to convert the good and turn them against him. I can't allow that to happen. I want to know where your other evil agents are. I know they are out there and capable of turning innocent people into slaves."

"Look, you aren't well. I'm not a devil and the other people you killed weren't evil. You are sick and you need help. I can get you that help if you just let me go."

He grunted as another slap hit his face. Reid closed his eyes and tried to ignore the stinging feeling coming from his cheek. His eyes ached from not wearing his glasses. Everything was blurry, he could barely make anything out.

"You can't convert me!"

"Me either," a voice came from behind him. He tried to talk but almost choked as a ball of scrunched up cloth got forced into his mouth. A leather mouth gag was then placed over his mouth and buckled around his head. He let out a few muffled whimpers as he saw another person in his blurred vision come round and looked down at him.

"Everything's set up, Joseph."

"Thank you, David."

Reid pushed himself against the wall as much as he could as they began to approach him.

* * *

Hotch watched as Morgan got wheeled past the doors and taken out of his sight. He clenched his fists and took deep breaths to calm himself down. He had two agents down. One, kidnapped by people who were intent on killing him because they thought he was evil. The other, injured from a car accident and fighting to stay alive. There had been so much blood coming from Morgan. Hotch reached into his pocket and pulled out Reid's glasses. One of the lenses had gotten cracked and blood smeared along the other lens and frame.

"Just hold on Reid," he said to the glasses. "We're coming to save you soon. I promise."

* * *

Reid thrashed as much as he could as they dragged him into the other room. He struggled to keep his mind from flashing back to all those years ago.

_'The devil knows how to read too.'_

He shook his head quickly after Tobias's voice echoed in his mind. He wasn't a devil and he wanted to see his team again. He didn't want to die at these bastard's hands. He felt a chill over his skin. He no longer had Morgan's jacket on. He was in just a small shirt and vest.

They forced him down into a chair and chained him to the chair by his ankles and wrists. He could barely budge his arms and legs. His muffled pleas for them to let him go didn't affect them. He could only listen as they spoke in hushed voices. Without his glasses or contacts, his eyes were useless. He hoped that Morgan was okay. If he'd been knocked out during the crash, there was good chance that Morgan had too.

A blurry figure approached. He recognised the bulky shape of the man as David.

"My brother served a punishment because you got away. You have to be punished for making him feel that pain."

David grabbed a knife and cut away the vest he was wearing. He unbuttoned the shirt. Joseph passed him a metal strap. Reid couldn't make out what it was. He tried to pull in his stomach as the strap neared it but it didn't do any good. His eyes widened as he felt spikes ram into his skin. He screamed into his gag and felt the piece of cloth in his mouth go back further.

* * *

"I want to find these people now," Rossi said as he stared at the board of evidence.

"I second that," Blake nodded. "Any news on Morgan?"

"He's still in surgery," Rossi sighed.

"We don't have much time to find Reid," Blake said. "They won't keep him for long."

"We have until tonight at max."

"Blake, I want you to call Garcia. I want her to see if there are any cameras at the site of the car accident. We need to ID these guys and we need to do it quickly."

Blake brought out her phone and quickly dialled Garcia's number.

Rossi looked to the clock. It was eleven thirty in the morning. They had, at most, twelve hours to save Reid.

"We are not losing you, Reid," he said to the board that now had a photo of Reid pinned to it. "We can't take losing another member of this family."

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. In the words of Bobby Singer from Supernatural, Balls! I just saw the promo for next weeks Criminal Minds. I feel like it just ruined this fanfic as it has elements that I wanted to put in this fanfic. I didn't know it was going to be like that when I posted this. I hope you all continue to read this. Watching it, I was just thinking. What the hell?! Any way, I hope you enjoy this chapter and yes, I have been evil at the end of this chapter. You'll see why. For those who read Connection, the sequel is going up along with tonight's updates.  
**

**I am putting this out now to those who are worried. There is to be no rape in this fanfic or anything like that. Never fear. **

**Thank you for the reviews, you are awesome and terrific. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid didn't cry at the pain of the spikes, he didn't want to look weak in front of the men that had taken him. He felt small trickles of blood down his stomach and hoped that the small spikes had not caused any internal bleeding or punctured anything vital. He managed to push the cloth to the front of his mouth with his tongue. He didn't want to think about what they had in store for him. All he knew was that his only chance of getting out of this situation was by the team finding him. He doubted he could make it very far without his glasses. He had no idea where he was and his sight was minimal. He couldn't make out what they were doing. They approached him with a large bottle of something. Joseph removed his gag and the cloth inside his mouth. He wasn't able to get word out as the bottle got shoved in his mouth. Joseph pinched his nose shut as water rushed into his mouth. He couldn't breathe. He tried to swallow the water but more just replaced it. He spluttered and began to choke.

"It's holy water, you devil."

Reid tried to shake away the bottle but he didn't have any success. They were drowning him.

* * *

**Two hours later**

JJ brought a small bag into the room and pinned it to the board. "Hotch had the hospital send this to us. It was found on Morgan. It isn't his. I gave it to forensics and they managed to pull a print. They are sending it through to Garcia for her to put it through the system. How long do we have left?"

"Ten hours," Rossi sighed. "If that."

He felt frustrated that the accident had happened out of camera view. They had caught a glimpse of the car going past but that was it. The print was good news but he didn't know if it would bring a result up. Morgan was out of surgery but was still unconscious. He had suffered internal bleeding and the glass had punctured one of his kidneys. He had also suffered a mean concussion. He wasn't going to be able to help them find Reid/

* * *

Blake was at the local church talking to the local priest. They needed to know if the priest might have an idea who had taken the young genius. Hotch was at the hospital with Morgan if he woke up with information.

* * *

Reid woke up and found himself shivering. He remembered everything going dark as he couldn't get any air. He tried to move but found himself shackled to the wall again. He was happy that the gag was no longer over his mouth, he was taking deep breaths. He felt himself gag and turned his head. He vomited a small fountain of water and coughed harshly. He wasn't surprised at vomiting.

"You have expelled the lord's purity," a voice came from across the room. He squinted his eyes and managed to make out a fire. One of the men was standing next to the fire and holding something.

"I ingested too much water, that is all. The shock of all the water upset my stomach. Look, my name is Spencer Reid, I have a mother and father. I'm a good person. My job is to hunt evil. I catch bad people. I'm not a bad person. I'm not a devil and I can help you. I don't know how you are both like this or what happened to you but if you let me go, I can help you. I can help you get help. Please, let me go."

"All evil things believe that humans are not immune to their lying tongues. I would cut yours out but we need information. You've got locations of the other evil soldiers out there. We want their locations. We are doing God's work," David smiled at him. "We are carrying out his orders and making this world a better place. You might be in human form but you are a devil. This form makes you vulnerable and it is in this form that you will die."

"I am not a devil! Why won't you listen to me?" Reid shouted at him. "You killed other innocent people because you are both suffering mental delusions. I'm not evil."

"God does not care about your lies. He only demands the truth."

David pulled out something from the fire and Reid realised what it was. Joseph came into the room and walked over to him. Reid tried to move but cried out at the pain the spiked belt in his stomach caused. He tried to fight him as he got forced to the floor, his chains being released. He felt the collar of his shirt being moved down as David approached him with the brand. He couldn't make out what it was.

"Please! Don't do this," he begged them. "I'm not evil!"

"Evil will never admit it's true form until its goal gets completed. I cannot allow you to complete your goals."

Reid felt white, hot pain at top of his back in the center of it. He let out a piercing scream as he got branded.

* * *

"I'm trying to find out if over your time in this church, you have had any patrons that have taken their religious beliefs to a level that is beyond normal."

"What would you class as normal, agent?" the priest said to Blake. "A strong belief in God is good in my book."

"Well, it isn't in this case," she said as she tried to stay calm. Most of her mind focused on finding Reid before he got killed. She didn't have time to argue belief with the priest. "These men have killed four people and they have kidnapped a fifth victim, a federal agent. He is an innocent man they believe to be evil. They have killed the victims due to their belief that these people were enemies of God. Please, has anyone in your church shown excessive behaviour? Have they shown signs of mental instability?"

There was a small spark in the priest's eyes and that small spark gave Blake hope. "What is it?"

"There were two young men but they stopped coming to church a year ago. They were on medication if I remember correctly. They never told me what their illness was but they seemed to have great faith in the lord and some things they said, worried me. They just left one day. David and Joseph Tate, I think that is what they're called. I've only been with the church for three years but I believe their father came here almost every Sunday before his death."

"Thank you," she smiled at him. "You don't how much help you have been."

* * *

Reid let out a small sob as the brand got removed. His back stung and he couldn't stop the tears of pain. They unshackled his ankles. He felt them trying to take his shoes off. He moved his feet trying to stop them. "What are you doing?!"

"We must burn the lord's mark into your feet."

His mind flashed back to Tobias and the cabin. He remembered each brutal hit against his foot.

"NO!" he screamed. He thrashed violently as a surge of adrenaline came through him. It helped him deal with the pain of the spikes in his stomach and the brand on his back. He managed to free one of his hands. He threw his fist into Joseph's nose and heard a satisfying crack. He turned over a kicked David in the stomach. David fell back and hit the table.

He let out a painful whimper as he scrambled to his feet. He stumbled out of a nearby door that he could make out. He walked to the door and felt the cold afternoon air hit him as he pushed it open. He was in the middle of nowhere and he could make out blurry trees. He managed to make it a few yards when he heard the sound of a shotgun going off. Pain ripped through his back and he smashed to the grass.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I made a mistake in the last chapter and put different names. My head was somewhere else last night. I've gone back and changed them to the correct names. Sorry about that. I do have that occasional moment. I know I was evil with my cliffhanger! I love being evil with them. As you will see in this chapter. Enjoy, my angels. Or demonic minions. Whichever you prefer.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are terrific and absolutely brilliant. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Argh!" Reid cried out as his back exploded with pain. He was now face down in the wet grass. He let out a stunted scream through gritted teeth as he struggled to move. His back felt like fire had ripped through his skin. He struggled to breathe as the pain clouded his mind. He didn't have enough clarity to fight against the hands that wrapped around his ankles and dragged him back to the house. "No," he gasped. A foot smashed down on his back, a flash of white, hot pain came through him before his eyes fluttered and darkness came over him.

* * *

Blake had called Garcia on her way back to the station. She parked the car and made her way quickly inside the police station. They now only had nine hours to get Reid back but that was just a hopeful estimate and they all knew that. She closed her eyes and hoped that he was still alive. Losing Strauss had dealt a strong and painful blow to the team. Losing Reid would destroy them. She walked in to see Rossi and JJ pinning two pictures to the board.

"Are those the guys that took Reid?" Blake asked. "David and Joseph Tate."

"Garcia pulled their pictures from the database. She couldn't find an address for them though. They just dropped off the grid about a year ago. She's delving into other records to try to find if they have any other locations. The local sheriff recognised their names but he hasn't seen them for the last year."

"The priest told me that they had very strong beliefs and he said that some of the things that they said, worried him. Their father also attended the church. Every Sunday until his death, he attended church."

"Are we thinking that the father had emotional instability?" JJ said.

"Maybe, after I got the names, he told me about the father. He was a devout man but had an illness that he refused to tell me about. I pushed but that priest wouldn't budge."

Blake jumped slightly when Garcia's voice came from the laptop. "Guys, I got something."

"What do you have?" Rossi asked.

"I don't have an address but I managed to pull up the last bank statements from the brothers before they went off the grid. They had over thirty thousand dollars in the account but within three days that money was gone. They brought a tonne of stuff from a sports outlet. I called the sports outlet and they pulled some records for me. Lucky for me, it is a family owned store and they keep good records. The shop owner described most of the gear as things you buy to survive. Hunting materials and other things like that. I also checked into their other purchases. They brought tonnes of food. I don't understand how they could have obtained the iron maiden though. It isn't on record."

"Maybe they obtained one by other means. They used someone to find one and then paid them cash," Blake said.

"If they brought those kinds of materials, they are most probably somewhere in the forest. They can't be too far from the town due to the kidnap and dump sites of the victims."

"Garcia," Rossi addressed the screen. "I want you to look up and tell me if there are any abandoned or historic places in the forest that could be used to keep a person. Get back to us with the list."

* * *

Reid struggled to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head as he opened them. He finally managed to push through the pain and opened them fully. He noticed that he was hanging from a hook from the ceiling. His arms above his head with rope around his wrists. He whimpered at the pain in his back. It felt like it was on fire. He didn't understand. Had he been shot?

He managed to make out a figure coming towards him. He yelped as a fist smashed into his face, a crack filled the air and he let out loud cry as his nose got broken. "You broke my brother's nose!"

Reid cried out in pain as a fist smashed into my stomach and shook the belt with the spikes embedded in his stomach. He felt fresh trails of blood down his stomach and blood pour from his nose and down his chin. "Please, stop. What did you shoot me with?"

"Shut up, you are just evil! Full of darkness and hurting my brother. It was rock salt, deadly to a devil like you!"

David backhanded Reid across the face, splitting Reid's lip. "I'm not evil. You are mentally ill. Both of you! I knew a man like you once. His name was Tobias Hankel and he had a father called Charles Hankel. They both believed in God but Tobias lost control of his beliefs because of his father and he took me. He was mentally ill, like you. I'm not a bad person. I'm not a devil. I can get you the help you both need."

"Another soldier of the lord captured you," David said with wide eyes. "What happened to him? Why aren't you dead by his hand?"

Reid remained silent. David grabbed his hair and yanked it back. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!"

"I shot him!" Reid whimpered.

"How can you claim not to be a devil when you have killed a soldier doing the Lord's work? We have to get rid of you after the last punishment. The longer you stay, the more pain and risk you bring to the world."

David walked behind him. Reid yanked at rope he was hanging from but couldn't budge it. His feet barely touched the ground.

"What are you doing?" Reid panicked.

David came back in front of him with a knife and opened Reid's shirt to show his chest and stomach. With his free hand, he grabbed the edge of spiked belt and ripped it out in one swift moment. Reid screamed out in pain, tears running down his cheeks. The knife came closer to his chest and got placed at the top. David pressed it down and dragged it down Reid's chest.

"STOP! PLEASE, STOP!"

* * *

Rossi caught Hotch as he almost fell walking through the forest. There were three locations for them to search and none of them were easy to get to. The team had split up to search them all. Rossi and Hotch were taking the largest with a few officers while JJ took the smallest place and Blake took the other one. Each group had back up. It was four thirty in the afternoon and they were at least half an hour away from the largest place. They couldn't get an air unit out due to problems with the service.

"Do you think he is still alive?" Rossi asked Hotch.

Hotch touched the glasses he had kept in his pocket since Reid's disappearance. The ones that belonged to Reid. "He is, I know he is. We have to hurry. I don't want to know what they are doing to him."

* * *

Reid regained consciousness as something strong filled his sense of smell. He had passed out earlier after David had rubbed salt into the deep cuts and wounds to his chest and stomach. He woke up and saw a blurry figure jump down to the ground. He looked to his hands and realised that they were now tied to a wooden cross. He looked down and made out the blurry pyre he was on. He began to panic as he realised what they were going to do. They were going to burn him alive.

"Are you ready to go back to hell, devil?" Joseph smiled.

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you again for the great response you have given this fanfic. I have this other one planned in my head but it would involve a character death, well kinda. It would involve the supernatural. I'm still considering if I should write it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**DjinnAtwood - You can't burn the whump queen, my evil, rather large, ass is fireproof! **

**Not knowing is everything - Thank you for your reviews. I forgot to ask in my last chapter. What was with the shiitake mushroom saying in one of your reviews?**

**Thank you for the reviews, you are wonderful and I smile every time I see a new review. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid began tugging at his restraints as best he could. He felt weak from the blood loss and torture he had endured. He didn't want to die this way. He let out a small cry of frustration as the rope didn't budge. He froze as he heard the sound of a lighter clicking. He looked to the blurry figures slightly below him and watched them light a small stick. He couldn't stay calm as they neared the pyre with it.

"You can't hurt the world anymore," Joseph smiled. "With this fire, you'll be cleansed and all those under your control will regain the free will they lost under your reign."

He stepped closer to the pyre with the burning stick.

"NO! PLEASE!" Reid screamed at them. "I'M NOT A DEVIL! I'm a normal human person. Please, I have a mother and she needs me to take care of her. Don't do this."

"You are not human, therefore, you have no mother," David yelled at him. Joseph stepped forward and threw the burning stick into the pyre. Reid panicked as he watched the flames begin to spread quickly around the pyre. He lost any control that he had.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

* * *

Hotch, Rossi and the other two officers were almost to the largest place when Hotch stopped dead in his tracks. He smelled smoke. His fear exploded as he heard Reid screaming.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Hotch and Rossi ran forward to the edge of the trees and came to a small clearing, the saw Reid tied to a pyre, bloody and crying. Flames surrounded him. They ran forward with their guns drawn. "FBI!"

Rossi pulled up his gun as he watched David Tate pulled a gun, he pulled the trigger and watched David fall to the ground. Hotch pulled the trigger on his gun and nailed Joseph in the shoulder. Hotch watched as the flames travelled up Reid's trousers leg.

"HOTCH! HELP! AHHH!" Reid screamed.

Hotch ran forward, knowing he couldn't watch the youngest member of his team burn to death. He holstered his gun and went for the pyre. Rossi realised what he was about to do. "HOTCH!"

Hotch jumped into the pyre and tackled Reid's body. The cross that Reid was bound to, gave way under the pressure of two people and fell backwards. They both landed on the grass behind. Rossi rushed to them and quickly put out the flames on Reid's legs. Reid and Hotch were both coughing from the smoke. Hotch ignored the coughing coming from his own chest and helped Rossi pull the cross away from the fire. Once at a safe distance, they knelt next to Reid and saw that he was having a panic attack. Hotch grabbed Reid's bloody and bruised face into his hands.

"REID! It's Hotch. You are safe. You're not on the fire anymore. I need you to breathe."

Reid's frightened and widened eyes focused on Hotch.

"Hotch," he gasped. His breathing leveled out but was still quicker than Hotch would have liked. He felt anger at the Tate brothers. He took in Reid's face. The split and swollen lip. The bruises across his cheeks, jaw and around his red eyes. He helped Rossi finish untying Reid's arms from the cross. The young genius whimpered in pain as his arms got brought to his sides.

"Reid, I'm going to check your chest. There is a lot of blood on your shirt."

The moment Hotch went to move the shirt apart. Reid panicked. "NO! Please don't."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Reid. You are hurt and we need to get your injuries taken care of."

"Hotch," Rossi said. Hotch looked up to see Rossi using his pen knife to cut Reid's trouser leg. Reid let out a loud yelp and Rossi's face went pale. Moving down, Hotch closed his eyes for a moment. Material from the trousers had stuck to Reid's burnt and blistering skin.

"Don't," Reid whimpered.

"Don't touch it," Hotch said. "Call a medic team down here. He needs to get to the hospital. I'll see what other injuries he has."

Rossi nodded. "I'll get the medical kit we have and some water for him.

Hotch leaned over Reid. "Where does it hurt?"

"E-Everywhere," Reid said as tears leaked down his eyes. "They sh-shot m-me."

"What?!" Hotch panicked. "Where?"

"R-Rock salt," Reid whimpered. "T-They shot m-me with rock salt. I got away b-but they shot me and dragged me b-back in. They cut me, branded me. T-They never stopped. I'm not evil. I'm not."

"No, you're not. You're a good person. You're in shock and you are hurt. We are going to get you to a hospital."

"Where's Morgan? Is he okay?"

"He got a little banged up in the accident but he's resting in hospital."

Hotch watched as Reid's eyes fluttered close. "Reid! Reid! Dammit."

* * *

Morgan moaned as he woke up. He looked around the room and realised he was in the hospital. He felt a small button in his hand. He pressed the button for the nurse and waited for someone to come in. A young female nurse walked in and smiled at him. "It's nice to see you awake, Mr Morgan."

"What happened?"

"You got brought in here early this morning after a car accident. You've gone through surgery after you obtained some internal injuries. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts but I don't feel much pain. Are you giving me something?"

"You are on pain medication."

"Wait! Where is my team? My friend was in the back of the car. I think someone took him. I need to talk to my team."

"Is your friend Dr Spencer Reid?" she asked.

"Yes, he is."

"We got a call from a paramedic crew. Your team found him and the paramedics are bringing him in as soon as they can get him out of the forest."

"Forest? How bad is he hurt?"

"I don't know anything else except we are getting ready to treat him. I'm sorry."

"Can you get me a phone?" Morgan asked.

* * *

Hotch helped the medic crew carry Reid on the carrier they had brought. They had strapped him down on his side to prevent him injuring his back or front further. Reid was still unconscious but his injuries had been temporarily treated. They still couldn't get an air unit into the forest so carrying him out was the only option. David Tate was dead, the bullet had hit him directly in his heart. Joseph was under police custody but would have to go to hospital with a separate medical crew. Hotch came away from his thoughts as he heard a phone ringing. Rossi pulled out his phone.

"Hello," Rossi said as he answered the call. He held the phone out to Hotch. "It's Morgan, he's awake."

Hotch took the phone with his free hand. "Morgan, how are you feeling?"

"Don't worry about me," Morgan's voice said down the phone. "Is he okay?"

"He's hurt. His leg has some serious burns on, they cut a cross into his chest, the cuts are pretty deep. He also has wounds to his stomach. His back has injuries. He told me they shot him with rock salt after he tried to escape and we also found a brand at the top of it. He's been beaten too."

"Oh, god. This is my fault," Morgan said. Hotch closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It isn't your fault. They planned the attack on the car. There is no way any of us could have predicted that. The important thing is that Reid is alive and so are you."

"What about the bastards who did this?"

"One dead, one wounded."

"Shame that it isn't two dead," Morgan said. Hotch heard a yawn come from the phone.

"Morgan, get some rest."

"No, I want to be kept up to date. How did his leg get burned up? What did they do to him?"

Hotch stayed silent for a few moments. "We barely got to him in time. They had tied him to a cross on a pyre and it was on fire by the time we got there. Reid's leg caught fire. I got him off of it but he still got burned. They were going to burn him alive."

"Hotch, I swear if I ever get hold of the one that is still alive, I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"I'd probably let you," Hotch said, feeling the same anger that Morgan was feeling.

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm happy that you are all enjoying this fanfic so much and I can't thank you enough for the great support you have given to it. Thank you! I'm going to give you all prior warning, there may not be any updates on Tuesday as I am very busy that day and then seeing a movie at midnight. I will make it up to you all though with long updates on Wednesday. Enjoy!  
**

**DjinnAtwood - Holy water and rock salt don't work on something like me. Not even the Winchester boys could take me down. Well, maybe with the colt. Although if you destroyed the evil empress, who would update this fanfic. **

**LaRieNGuBleR - Out of the wood? Bad pun but it made me laugh.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are terrific and absolutely brilliant. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid opened his eyes sluggishly, he couldn't focus for a few seconds. He blinked a few times before he became aware that he was laying on his side. There was a mask over his nose and mouth, helping him breathe. He could only make out blurry images but he felt something in his hand. Someone was holding it and rubbing their thumb over it. He made a small noise.

"Reid, it's Hotch. You're in an ambulance. Don't move, the paramedics are trying to keep you stable."

"I don't feel g-good," Reid said behind the mask.

"I know you don't but you will when we get to the hospital. You've lost a lot of blood and you must be in a lot of pain. Reid, do you want some pain medication?" Hotch asked. He knew that Reid hated being given any type of pain medication but he didn't want to think about how much pain Reid was in.

"I-It hurts," Reid said, small tears coming cheeks and hitting the plastic mask.

"Give him something," Hotch ordered the paramedic.

"You told us not to give him anything."

"I changed my mind. I'll deal with consequences later, just give him something!"

The paramedic nodded and filled a syringe.

Hotch leaned over Reid brushed some hair out of his eyes, the way a father would to his son. "The pain is going to go away. Just rest and you'll feel better soon."

The syringe needle got placed in the IV and the contents pushed into it. Hotch watched Reid's eyes flutter for a moment before they closed. Hotch noticed that the heart monitor was beating more steadily. Part of Hotch hated himself for what he had just done. Reid would not have wanted pain medication due to his past experiences with Tobias Hankel. A larger part of him, the part that wanted nothing but to protect Reid from the slightest pain, rejoiced that the young man was asleep and no longer in pain.

* * *

Morgan sat in his bed, he wanted nothing more than to get up and go find Reid. He wasn't allowed to leave the bed due to the risk of ripping his stitches open. He looked up to see JJ and Blake coming into his room.

"Where is he?" Morgan demanded gently.

"He's in the hospital. They took him to surgery about an hour ago and that was the last we heard. They'll keep us up to date on his progress," JJ informed him.

"How did he look?"

"We only caught a glimpse of him when they were putting him in the ambulance," Blake said. "He was unconscious and there was a lot of blood. He's alive and that is all that matters. We can help him through what he has gone through."

"They tortured him. He went through pain when he was with Hankel and now this. Why does every nut job out there think he is evil? He has never done anything to them. They almost burned him alive for Christs sake."

"Hotch and Rossi got to him in time. His injuries will heal with time and so will his mind. Hotch said that he was in shock when they found him," JJ said as she sat down.

"Can you blame him? He's been burned, cut, shot and god knows what else. It was our job to protect him and we failed," Morgan fumed before he winced and clutched his side.

"Morgan?" JJ said as she got up from her seat.

"I'm fine," Morgan breathed. "Stop worrying about me. This is nothing compared to what Reid has."

* * *

Hotch yawned, it had been hours since Reid had gone to surgery. The blue sky outside had turned to black. He was about get himself another cup of coffee when Reid's doctor came into the room. "Agent Hotchner, hello again."

"Hello, is he okay?"

"He is in a private room and he came through surgery quite well. His leg is what gives me the most concern. The cuts to his chest and the small holes that were on his stomach have been treated but they will scar. We had to clean out the wounds after we identified salt inside them. He has a brand to his back, two broken ribs. His nose broken too. He has a lot of bruising around his body. We treated his back. Getting shot with rock salt is a painful process and it did do some damage to his skin but nothing permanent. His wrists show deep bruising from being restrained and some skin got chaffed away. His leg causes me concern as the burns are quite serious. I'm worried about infection. He has second and third degree burns up his leg. I'm worried that if there are complications we may have to amputate."

"Amputate, are you serious?" Hotch said in shock. "He can't lose his leg."

"If there are no complications and the leg heals well, we won't have to. If it gets infected, it could prove very dangerous for Spencer's life. His body is weak at the moment and his immune system isn't as strong as I would like it to be. He lost a lot of blood and I doubt that the place he was kept was very clean. I am doing what I can but I am being honest with you. I'm explaining the risks of what could happen and trying to make sure that you're prepared for what may have to be done."

"How dangerous could the infection become?"

"If an infection was to enter Spencer's blood stream, his chances of survival would drop dramatically. His body can't fight off a strong infection in its current state. We are going to have to do a skin graft but I need his body stronger before that can happen. I am sorry but I am just telling you the truth."

"He doesn't need this," Hotch sighed. "Can I please see him?"

"Of course," she smiled. "He's on morphine drip and I highly suggest that he stays on it till his body is able to cope with the pain."

"I wondered, does your hospital have an opticians? His glasses got destroyed in the crash and he doesn't have a spare pair. He can't see without them," Hotch said before bringing out the cracked and broken glasses he had held on to.

The doctor took the glasses. "I'll get it sorted."

* * *

Hotch walked into the room and his feet felt like they had gotten buried in cement. Reid was laying in the bed, his nose bandaged up. His burned leg wrapped in a type of film with some bandage on the top. He could still clearly see some of the damage. He finally regained the ability to walk forward. Reid's wrists were bandaged along with his chest. He saw a peek of bandage from Reid's back too. Bruises littered his face and body. Hotch took a seat next him and ran his hand through his own hair. "I'm sorry, Spencer."

He watched as blood came through the IV from a bag and into Reid's body. There were so many wires and it was painful to see Reid in such a vulnerable way. Hotch suddenly focused on the morphine drip. He knew Reid would hate him but he would hate himself more if he let another tear fall down Reid's cheek because he was in pain.

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. You are all going to hate me. I'm ready though. I hope you can understand my choice or at least, hope in time that you will. Enjoy and I would love to know what you think. No update tomorrow I'm afraid. Sorry!  
**

**Thank you again for all the reviews. They are awesome and I love reading them. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia pushed the wheelchair down the hall. Morgan had refused to stay in bed and wanted to see Reid. She had finally managed to convince the doctor to let her take Morgan for a visit to see him. "Morgan, he's in a bad way. You need prepare for what you see. You can't lose control. For your sake and for his. He hasn't woken up since he came in here yesterday night. It's been twenty four hours and nothing."

"I just need to see him," Morgan said. "The last time I saw him, he was smiling in the backseat of a car. Now, after I let him down and let those bastards take him, he is in the hospital and he might lose his leg."

"We don't know that yet," she argued gently. "We don't know. The doctor said that if there are minimal complications, he can come through this and they can give him a skin graft. Reid is strong."

She pushed the door with one hand while keeping the other on the wheelchair. She pushed it in and heard the small intake of breath from Morgan. Pushing him to the bedside, she parked him there and looked down to Reid. He looked pale and he had a small sheen on sweat across his body. "Morgan, talk to him. I'm going to get his doctor. I don't like the way he looks. He looks worse than he did a few hours ago."

"Just go and get her," Morgan urged. "I'll talk to him."

Garcia walked out of the room leaving them alone. Morgan took in all the injuries and his friend's burned leg. He felt revulsion at the burns, they were bad and he knew that the leg was showing signs of infections from the small parts he could see. There was a smell coming from it and it was oozing. He didn't like letting down his guard but it seemed to crumble when he saw Reid hurt and especially now, he was struggling to stop himself from breaking down. He wiped a tear from his cheek and took Reid's hand into his own.

"Hey, kid. I'm here. I'm sorry I wasn't here before but I am now. Damn doctors keep you in bed when you don't need to stay in it," Morgan said before taking a deep breath. "You have to fight this, kid. You have to. I don't care if you have two legs or one, you are my best friend. No, you are my little brother. You are there when I need to talk and you have always helped me out. The one time I'm supposed to protect you and I failed. I'm so sorry. I should have seen the tyre spike and avoided it. You wouldn't be in here and I wouldn't be in this stupid chair. Please, wake up. I know you can. Just promise me that you won't let go. You stay alive and you get better."

Reid remained motionless, his fast breathing causing Morgan more worry. The door opened and Reid's doctor came into the room. "Hello," she introduced herself to Morgan. "I'm Dr Lockhart."

"I'm Derek Morgan, his friend. His leg has infection, I can see it and smell it from here. He has sheen of sweat and his breathing is fast. Please, Hotch told us everything. He can't lose his leg."

"I just came back on shift, I need to check his temp and his leg."

She placed an electronic thermometer in his ear and waited for his temp. It beeped and she brought it away. "Shit," she cursed before putting it down and writing it on the chart.

"What's wrong?" Garcia asked.

"He has a high fever. I told them to keep an eye on him," she shook her head. "I'm going to check his leg. I would suggest that you leave the room, this isn't a pretty sight."

"I want to stay," Morgan said adamantly.

"I'll stay too," Garcia nodded.

Dr Lockhart grabbed some gloves and slipped them on. She unwrapped the bandage from over it and then peeled the film away carefully. Garcia gagged and ran to the sick where she vomited up the contents of her stomach. Morgan almost gagged but managed to keep himself in check. The leg had gotten infected and he could see that a lot of skin was dead. He knew deep down that it was too late and what was going to happen.

"Don't do it," he begged. Dr Lockhart looked at him with sad eyes.

"The antibiotics aren't working. This is the main source of the infection and look at it. His skin's damaged and the muscles and nerves beneath it will never work again, they are gone too. I'm sorry but I have to talk to Agent Hotchner."

She placed the film over his leg and placed a large bandage over it again before leaving the room quickly. Garcia regained her composure and looked at Morgan. "They're going to amputate, aren't they?"

Morgan nodded tearfully before looking back to Reid. He held Reid's hand and squeezed it tight. "This won't change a thing. You're still Spencer Reid."

"No," Garcia cried as she walked over to Reid and pressed her forehead against his. She stroked her hand through his hair. "It's okay," she sniffed. "It'll be okay. I'll help you and Morgan will too. We will all help you."

* * *

Hotch sat in Morgan's room. Morgan was asleep, against his own will. The nurses had sedated him after he had lost control seeing Reid being wheeled to surgery. A surgery that would see him come back with one leg. Morgan hated him but it was hate that he knew Morgan would get past. He had given consent for the surgery and he had accepted Morgan's words of rage. Garcia had gone back to the hotel in a state of shock, she was now being cared for by JJ and Blake. Rossi was getting him some food, he had not eaten yet.

He felt a lump in his throat and tried to breathe it away. He couldn't though. It stayed and it grew. He had no idea how he was going to explain to his youngest agent why he had no leg. He had seen the leg and he knew it was too late. It was lose the leg, or lose Reid. There was only ever one choice in that situation.

* * *

Garcia sat on the bed, she couldn't stop crying. JJ held her and tried to comfort her even though she was breaking down inside herself.

"He'll come through this and he'll get better. We'll help him through the transition," JJ soothed.

"Reid can't go through this. He has gone through horrible torture and now, he's going to lose his leg. You should have seen Morgan. He lost it when they took him to surgery. He tore a few of his stitches and he just screamed at Hotch. How is Reid going to act when he wakes up to find his leg gone? He'll hate us for not getting to him in time. We didn't save him in time."

JJ hugged Garcia tighter and stroked her hair. She didn't have answers or words that she thought would help.

* * *

Hotch got startled awake when someone touched his shoulder. He looked up to see Dr Lockhart staring down at him. "Agent Hotchner, it's done. He's back in his room. Be ready for what you see. His recovery won't be easy but hopefully, the antibiotics will now get rid of the remaining infection. You can see him."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Eight hours, we didn't want to disturb you."

Hotch immediately got out of his seat and made his way out of the room and over to Reid's room. He walked in and felt everything else in the world disappear. There was Reid, laying in the bed, surviving like he always did. His eyes focused on the bandaged stump. It was swollen and completely wrapped. He walked forward slowly and stood by the edge of the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Reid. I hope you understand."

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Happy Halloween everyone! I'm updating Connection tomorrow and just to let people know, the rating is going up to M for that story. I know that most of you hate me for whacking off his leg but it's me. I like torturing him. I wouldn't even need a CV to get a job as the devil's personal torture manager. Evil empress is out to stay! Enjoy the chapter.  
**

**LaRieNGuBleR - The punishment for strangling me will involve my ghost coming back and haunting you. While also guiding you through our story we have together. You're still my little devil!**

**Thank you again for all the reviews. They are brilliant and I love reading them. Did I seriously make some of you cry? Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**The next day**

Garcia looked at Reid, her eyes red from crying and bags underneath them from not being able to get enough sleep. She had covered him up with a blanket, partly to keep him warm, partly so she didn't see the stump. It didn't repulse her or anything like that. Every time that she looked at it, she got reminded of how much he had gone through and how much more he would have to endure. His fever was down and dropping steadily, he had still not woken up. She brushed his hair and wiped his face. She couldn't sit down and do nothing. She had to keep busy. Morgan had woken up and had refused to speak to anyone but her. He blamed Hotch for letting them take Reid's leg and he blamed the others for not doing enough to stop Hotch. Garcia knew he didn't mean anything that he said. He was angry, she was angry. The entire team was angry at what had happened but it was difficult for them to express it. A picture came into her head, of Morgan with a baseball bat, standing outside the small cabin that Reid had gotten rescued from. It wouldn't still stand after he got through it and she knew it.

Busying herself, a small whisper filled the room. "Garcia."

She quickly turned and found herself staring into the tired eyes of her junior g-man. She rushed to him and began to cry. "Hey, you. Are you okay?

"Where am I?" he whispered back before taking a deep and jumpy breath in.

"You're in the hospital," she said calmly. "Hotch and Rossi found you and they got you back. You got hurt really bad and you got brought here."

His eyes travelled to the morphine drip. They widened slightly. "Get it out," he swallowed. "I don't want it."

"You may not want it but you need it. Your body can't take the stress and pain. You have a fever and it has only started to go down now."

A confused look came across his face. She looked down and saw him moving his leg. Why did it have to be her? She didn't want to have to tell him what had happened.

"Garcia, why can't I move my other leg?

"Reid, just go back to sleep and I'll explain everything later," she said as she tried to get him to go back to sleep. He grabbed the blanket weakly and began to pull it.

"No, don't do that!" she pleaded but she didn't stop him in time. He pulled the blanket up and his breathing picked up.

"Oh god!" he gasped before he began to shake.

Garcia sat on the bed and pushed the blanket back down, even though she knew it was too late.

"Where's my leg?!" he panicked. "Oh god! Where is it?"

She grabbed his face and made him face her. "Reid, they had to amputate it. I'm so sorry, honey. It was too badly damaged and burned from the fire. It got infected and to save your life, they had to amputate it. This doesn't change anything. You are still Spencer Reid and a good, wonderful man."

"It's gone," he cried before he began to struggle against her. "I want it back. Get it back. Put it back!"

"We can't. I'm so sorry," she cried as she tried to keep hold of him.

"GET IT BACK!" he screeched.

Dr Lockhart rushed into the room a few seconds later and over to the bed. Garcia stepped back as Lockhart moved her. She sobbed as she watched Reid try to pull out the IV's and yell. It was clear to everyone who could see him that he was in shock.

"GET IT BACK! It's gone. Why did you take it?!"

"Spencer, I want you to try to listen to me. You had a serious infection and it threatened to enter your blood stream. We had to amputate to save your life. It was lose your leg or lose your life."

"WHAT LIFE?" he screamed at her. "I want my leg back and I want it now. Put it back."

"You know we can't do that," Lockhart said sadly.

"Then what good are you!

Garcia left the room when two nurses came into the room. She leaned against a wall before sinking to the ground and crying. He continued to fight them and scream at them till they sedated him.

"Garcia?"

She looked up to see Rossi staring down at her. He knelt. "What's wrong?"

Dr Lockhart came out and over to them. "We had to sedate him. His heart rate was getting dangerously fast and he is in deep shock about losing his leg."

"I-I tried to stop him from p-pulling the blanket up. He just started screaming," Garcia cried. "I can't go back in there and face him. He's so upset."

Rossi sat next to her and put his arm around her. She leaned in against his chest and continued to let the tears fall. Lockhart gave him a sad look before leaving them alone.

"He'll be okay," he assured her as he held her. "It will take time but he'll see it was for the best."

"He shouted and he screamed," Garcia cried. "Why did I have to be in that room when he woke up?"

* * *

Reid opened his eyes and looked around the room sluggishly. He felt a heavy weight over him and knew it was the pain medication. He didn't feel any pain. He felt the fog in his mind clear a little as he blinked. It rushed back to him, the memories of his leg and Garcia. He looked down and pulled the blanket up. He stopped when he could see the stump where his leg should have been. He brought his shaking hand away and couldn't stop the tears. They had taken his leg. He looked down to his hand where the IV connected to it. He followed it and realised it connected to the morphine drip. He slid it out and threw it to the ground.

The door opened and he looked up to it. Hotch walked into the room. "Reid, it's okay."

"Get out!" Reid shouted causing Hotch to flinch.

"Look, I know this is difficult for you but you have to understand that we had to do it to save your life. The infection was going to kill you and we had to make a decision to amputate to save your life. This doesn't change anything. You are still the same man."

"You made a decision," Reid fumed angrily. "They would have come to you for permission."

"I don't regret it because it saved your life. Your leg was badly burned and it couldn't be saved," Hotch said before he noticed blood trickling down Reid's hand. He looked to the floor and saw the morphine IV on the floor. "Reid, you need that. You'll be in too much pain without it."

"The one thing that I asked you never to do and you did it. You put the shit in me knowing what it could do. You did this," Reid cried angrily as he pulled the blanket away to show the stump. "Get out, now. I never want to see you again. I don't want to work with you ever again. I never want to hear your voice again. Get out!"

"Reid-" Hotch tried to say.

"Get out of my sight!"

Hotch walked out the room quickly. He closed the door but stayed outside for a moment. He closed his eyes when he heard the soft sound of Reid crying. He walked away from the room with a heavy guilt weighing down on his shoulders.

* * *

Morgan slowly made his way to Reid's room, it was the middle of the night and there wasn't too many people around. His side hurt but he ignored the pain. His stitches would hold. Opening Reid's door, he walked to the bed and stood beside it. Hotch had told him that Reid had taken the IV out but Dr Lockhart had put it back in. They had threatened him with restraints if he kept pulling it out. He knew his friend was in severe shock from what had happened to him. He heard a small moan and watched Reid open his eyes. Tired and lost eyes looked at him. "Hey, kid."

"Why did this happen?" Reid said in a whisper. "I'm not evil. I don't deserve this. What did I do to deserve this?"

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Do I ever not give Reid a happy ending? You will all just have to trust me. I love the scene last night with Maeve's picture. You just want to hug Reid and never let go. Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Thank you again for all the reviews. They are awesome and I cherish them all. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Reid. "You are not evil and you did nothing to deserve this. Kid, I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Reid brought his hand up to his face and put it on his forehead as he tried to control himself. "I still feel like it's there," he whispered. "I look down expecting to see my leg but it isn't there. There is nothing but a stump. They took my damn leg."

"Do you want me to go? Garcia told me that you don't want to see Hotch or any of the others."

Reid grabbed Morgan's wrist and shook his head gently. "No, please don't go. I don't want to stay alone."

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured Reid as he held his hand. "I was in here earlier. I spoke to you. You looked pale and I thought were going to die. I begged them not to take your leg. They even had to sedate me when I saw them taking you away."

Reid let out a small sob before letting out a small laugh. "Sounds like you."

Tears fell down his cheeks and Reid let them. His entire body began to shake as he cried. Morgan gave his hand a gentle squeeze and didn't let it go. Reid sniffed before let out a wet sob. "I almost got out."

"What?" Morgan asked.

"I fought against them and I managed to get out the door. I went as quick as I could. I felt a horrible fiery pain in my back. He shot me with rock salt in a shotgun. I hit the grass," Reid explained before his breathing hitched. He took a deep breath and continued. "I heard him storm forward and felt his hands wrap around my ankles. I lost my only chance of escape when they pulled me back into that hell hole. They tried to burn me alive. They did horrible things to me because they thought I was evil. Why would they think that? They never stopped, no matter how much I begged them to stop."

"We know what they did to you, kid."

"They tried to drown me," Reid sniffed.

Morgan's eyes widened. "We didn't know that. Reid, I'm sorry they did that."

"I got tied to the chair and they shoved a huge bottle in my mouth. They pinched my nose shut and I couldn't breathe. I choked on the water. There was too much and I just remember things going dark. When I woke up, I vomited some of the water. They said I vomited God's purity. The punishment for that was a brand. I DID NOTHING WRONG! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!" Reid yelled.

"This doesn't change anything," Morgan said as he tried to calm him. "You're still an agent and you are still a strong man. It will take time for you to adjust with only one leg but I know you. You'll be able to make adjustments and you won't let what happened at that cabin get the better of you. You beat Tobias Hankel and you can beat this."

"I didn't beat Tobias though," Reid shook his head. "He's haunted me through all of this. I made the mistake of mentioning Tobias. They thought I had killed a fellow soldier of God. That was when David grabbed the knife. He carved a cross into my chest and then forced salt in my wounds. I passed out, I was in too much pain. God, there was no much pain when trapped in that place."

"You aren't in any pain now."

"I don't want the drugs!" Reid snapped. "None of you know what it is like to have addiction hanging over your head. Tobias made sure I would never forget what made the pain go away. How could Hotch let them put this in me? I don't want to take any chance of getting addicted to anything again. I can't fight that again. I'm not strong enough to fight that kind of evil again. It hurt too much the first time."

"I promise you that I will not let you go down that path again. Kid, I hate to say this but you need the morphine drip. Imagine how much pain you would be in with all your injuries combined as well as the pain from the amputation surgery. Seeing you in pain is the worse thing in the world."

"Being in pain gives me control though," Reid said. "I have control when I'm in pain. I don't have control when I'm under a narcotic's spell."

"I'll do you a deal," Morgan said gently. "I'll have the doctor keep me up to date on everything they give you. When you leave here and they give you pain medication, I'll keep hold of it and manage your dosage. How does that sound?"

Reid nodded. "That sounds good."

Morgan winced as he shifted forward and put his hand to his side. "Morgan! What's wrong?" Reid panicked as he tried to sit up. He couldn't as he still felt some pain from agitating his chest and back.

"Kid, I'm fine. I had a little surgery of my own. I'm still sore."

"I'm glad you're okay," Reid said. "I thought you were dead."

"A little car accident taking me out," Morgan shook his head. "Takes more that."

"A person is, among all else, a material thing, easily torn and not easily mended."

"Who said that?"

"Ian McEwan, it's from a book called Atonement."

Morgan thought for a moment. "Where there is no struggle, there is no strength."

Reid looked confused. "I don't where that is from."

"Oprah," Morgan smiled.

Reid smiled before letting out a small laugh. "I can't believe you just quoted Oprah."

"I can't believe you're smiling. Just remember to keep doing that."

* * *

_Reid opened his eyes and felt confusion. He wasn't in the hospital anymore. He blinked away his blurry vision and found himself tied to the cross on the pyre again. He pulled at the ropes as he watched Joseph approach the pyre with a flame. He screamed as flames rushed around him._

_"STOP! Let me go! Please, I don't wanna die like this."_

_"Devils must burn!" they shouted together._

_Reid screamed as his legs caught fire. "NOOOO!"_

* * *

Blake rushed into the room with Dr Lockhart when they heard Reid screaming. The heart monitor was beeping very fast and Reid was asleep and thrashing in the bed. Dr Lockhart shook him gently. He jolted awake and struggled against her.

"Spencer, you're safe. It was just a nightmare."

"It wasn't," Reid cried. "They really burned me. I don't want them to burn me."

"They won't. You are safe here."

"I'm never safe," he gasped.

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I can only do one update tonight as I have a killer headache and my swollen hands haven't gone down as much as I want. I am sorry and I will do a nice long update for tomorrow on all three of my current fanfics. Hope this is okay. Enjoy!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are amazing and absolutely brilliant. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Spencer, I want you to understand that your friends didn't make the choice to amputate your leg easily. We had no choice in the end and they made me try some high strength antibiotics before taking your leg. It was the only way to save your life. I won't lie to you. You have a difficult road ahead of you. One that will involve learning to walk with a prosthetic leg. If you choose to use a prosthetic."

"You mean if I choose to stay in a wheelchair the rest of my life."

"It's an option," Dr Lockhart said. "I sense though that someone like you wouldn't want that option. You look like the type that doesn't give up the fight."

"What if I don't want to fight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I don't have any fight left in me. I've gone through difficult things in the past and I've rebuilt my life after them, only to have all my hard work destroyed by some bastard. I don't see the point in fighting so I can try be normal again only to have my life fall again."

"You can't feel like that," Dr Lockhart said gently. "It's better to fight than to give into the emotional and physical trauma you have experienced.  
You have a nice team around you and I've seen them all worrying about you. They would help you get through all of this."

"Get me through this!" Reid snapped. "They did this to me."

"Would you rather of died?" Dr Lockhart said. "They are not responsible for you losing your leg. Blame the people who did this to you. I treated the rest of your injuries. They are horrific and I can't imagine how scared you must have been when they got inflicted. Your team did not inflict those wounds and they certainly didn't burn your leg. You need support, Spencer. More support than this hospital can give you. Just think about what I've said."

Reid stayed silent and waited for her to leave the room. She left, leaving him to his own thoughts.

* * *

He woke up to hear an alarm blaring. He opened his eyes and fear exploded in his heart. "You killed my brother!"

Reid tried to reach the call button but felt a strong hand pin his arm to the bed. A scalpel pressed into his throat, he stilled and looked into Joseph's eyes. "P-Please, Joseph. I didn't kill him. Don't k-kill me."

"I have to finish our work. You have no right being alive while my brother is dead. YOU'RE A DEVIL AND YOU MADE YOUR MINION SHOOT DAVID."

"I'm not a devil!" Reid yelled at him. He heard someone trying to the open door but saw a pole was between the handles, keeping it shut. "Joseph, I'm not a devil. My name is Spencer Reid and I was born in Las Vegas. I am not an evil person."

"God told me to find you and destroy you. God does not lie. He can't."

Reid yelped as he got pulled out of the bed. His IV's ripped from his hand and his stump hit the ground. He felt pain rip through him as it hit the floor. Joseph pulled him into the corner and pressed the scalpel into his flesh, drawing blood. The door finally broke open.

Hotch, Rossi and JJ came into the room but stopped when they saw Joseph in the corner with a knife to Reid's throat. They were all aware of the small trickle of blood running down Reid's neck.

"Joseph, you don't have to do this," Hotch tried to negotiate.

"You're next!" Joseph spat, pointing the knife at Rossi. "You shot him in the heart. You shot David. He was a soldier of God."

"Joseph, you're troubled mentally. This delusion that you're trapped in is not healthy and you are hurting people all around you. Spencer is not an evil person. He is an innocent man who has done nothing wrong. His job has always been to capture evil people who hurt innocent people. You don't have to kill him. I'm sorry about your brother but we had to so we could save Spencer. You're confused. Spencer isn't evil, far from it."

Reid whimpered as the blade got brought down and nicked him again on the neck.

"I have to do this," Joseph said angrily. He pressed the knife into Reid throat. A gun shot filled the air as JJ pulled our her gun and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered over Reid as the bullet hit Joseph in the neck. Reid fell forward and hit the ground. He felt the blood as it trickled down his back.

His breathing picked up and he tried to drag himself away from Joseph's body. JJ ran forward and helped pull him away from the body. She put her arms around him and held him against her chest. She rocked him.

"It's okay. He's dead. He can't hurt you again."

"Get it off," Reid panicked as he felt the blood on his skin. "Get the blood off!"

"Rossi, get the doctor. His stump is bleeding."

Hotch grabbed some nearby gauze and ripped open the packet. He pressed it against Reid's neck to stop the bleeding from his neck. He noticed that Reid was unable to focus.

"Spencer, look at me!" Hotch urged gently. Reid looked around the room before his eyes settled on Hotch. "There you go. I need you to keep looking at me and to try control your breathing. He can't hurt you again. I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner."

JJ felt Reid collapse against her.

"He passed out," Hotch said before picking him up out of JJ's arms and placing him back in the bed. Dr Lockhart rushed into the room, she glanced at the dead body before gathering herself and focusing on Reid. She taped a fresh piece of gauze to Reid's neck wound and checked on the bandage wrapped around the stump. She cursed.

"Dammit! I need to unwrap this again and redo the stitches. I'll move him to another room and get him settled there. He doesn't need this for his recovery."

"Just take care of him," Hotch nodded. "We'll deal with this."

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have fulfilled a certain request in this chapter. I hope it is what you wanted . Enjoy, my lovely angels.  
**

**Thank you again for all the reviews. They are wonderful and I cherish them all. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Dr Lockhart stood at the side of Reid's bed. She had finished redressing and tending to his stump, she had also placed two stitches in his neck from where the knife had cut into it. She checked his vitals and hung another drip. She liked him as a patient, he was a young man and she hated that he'd gone through so much for no reason. She promised that one of her goals would be to improve his attitude to his current situation. A negative attitude would hinder his recovery and prevent him from living a full life again. She always tried to have her patients leave the hospital with a smile on their face and a positive outlook. Pulling up the blanket, she smiled at him as he slept.

"Sleep well, Spencer."

She made her way to the waiting room where she found Hotch and Rossi. "Hello, agents."

"Hello, Dr Lockhart. How is he?"

"He's asleep and I'm hoping he will have a restful sleep at that. I need to speak with you. It's important. Please, take a seat."

They all took a seat. Dr Lockhart took a deep breath before talking.

"I'm worried about Spencer."

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked.

"I discussed some things with him, before he got attacked. I discussed the rest of his treatment and his future options. I was truthful with him and I made it clear that he wasn't going to have an easy recovery. He has to learn to walk again with a prosthetic. He also has the option of using a wheelchair for the rest of his life."

"Reid wouldn't want to do that," Hotch shook his head. "He would want to fight and learn to use the prosthetic."

"I thought that he looked like that kind of man as well. He seems to have lost some the fight inside him. He was honest with me. He doesn't want to fight to rebuild his life or fight to use the prosthetic. He feels like too much has happened to him and that each time he's brought himself back to normal, something has come along and destroyed all that work. He's lost the will to fight and that scares me. I like Spencer and I want to see him leave this hospital with a smile on his face. I need him to have a lot of strength for what is to come. His recovery will not go quickly if he doesn't face it with a strong heart."

"Is that how he seriously feels?" Rossi said.

"The attack today has not helped his recovery. He didn't need that. He's scared and I don't know what that attack might have done to him. He was already brutally tortured and almost killed. He just had a knife to his throat. Look, I spoke to him and he does still feel like it was your fault for his leg. I told him that it wasn't and that you made me try the antibiotics first before doing the amputation. I also pointed out that it wasn't you that inflicted the injuries or tried to kill him. I think I have given him something to think about. Please, talk to him. I need you to try to bring up his spirit."

"We only knew Joseph had escaped when the alarm went off," Rossi sighed.

"He planned that escape," Dr Lockhart nodded. "He must have watched us. I spoke to a nurse. He had slipped out of his restraints and escaped during the shift change. When we switch over, there is a small amount of time where there are only a few of us on the ward. A full investigation is underway as we speak. I don't like the fact he escaped. We had a case a few years ago where a fellow doctor got stabbed by a patient who had escaped."

"I can't talk to Reid," Hotch shook his head.

"Why not?" she asked.

"He screamed at me. He never wants to see me again, work with me or anything else. I think he was in too much shock to care that I was talking to him earlier after we shot Joseph. He's right to hate me. He trusted me with his medical decisions and while I don't regret one, I regret the other."

"Am I to understand it's about morphine? There is nothing on his chart but the paramedic mentioned it when they brought him in."

"Don't put anything on his chart," Hotch said urgently. "He's got a past and we can't have a record of anything."

"I won't put it on there but don't lie to me. Should I be worried?"

"He was forcefully given a drug for two days during a kidnapping. He got addicted but he's clean now. He hasn't touched it in a very long time. He's always said to never give him any narcotics but he was in so much pain in the ambulance that I told them to give him something. I allowed the morphine because he's gone through too much pain already. He doesn't need any more."

"I won't remove the morphine," she replied. "His body is still healing and I don't want any stress on his heart. I will take precautions when he leaves here with any pain medication that is given to him."

"Thank you," Hotch smiled gently. "For being so understanding."

"A nice doctor gets a nice attitude from her patient," Lockhart smiled. "Just talk to him. He needs to understand that this isn't the end of the world. It's just the start of another one."

* * *

Reid woke up to find a soft hand stroking through his hair. He opened his eyes to see Garcia above him. "Hi, sweetie."

"Hey, Garcia," he smiled softly. "Is it safe?"

"It's safe," she said. "He's dead and he can't hurt you any more. I'm sorry I haven't been back in here. I got a little scared when you woke up and started yelling at me."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I was in shock. I still am but I don't know how to process everything."

Small tears came down his cheeks. Garcia wiped them away with her thumbs. "Hey now, don't cry. I know this a big shock for you all but I want you to know that we are here for you. I know you don't like all of us but we just wanted you to stay alive. We love you too much to ever lose you, baby boy."

"I feel like I'm useless now. How am I supposed to do my job anymore? The FBI won't want to keep an agent who can't go into the field. I just want to lay here and give up."

"That isn't the man I know."

"I don't think he exists anymore," he whispered.

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Enjoy, my lovely angels.  
**

**Thank you again for all the reviews. They are brilliant and I want to lock them all in treasure box. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch stood outside of Reid's room. He had faced down dangerous murders and managed to negotiate the release of hostages before but he felt nervous going into Reid's room and talking to him. He had no idea what Reid's reaction would be if he walked into that room. The last time he had spoken to Reid properly, he'd been screamed at to leave and to never come back. "The door won't by itself, Agent."

He turned around to see Dr Lockhart behind him.

"I just don't want to have him scream at me again. It hurt before to hear him yelling at me like that."

"He has gone through a tremendous amount in a short amount of time. When you spoke to him before he was just beginning to process what had happened to him. He was in shock at losing his leg and had not adjusted to his new surrounding. Only going into that room will fix things. You don't want to spend the rest of your life not seeing or talking to him. He needs your support as much as you need his."

"Are you sure you aren't a therapist?" he smiled at her.

She smiled back at him. "Not enough action, Agent Hotchner. I like the excitement I get from being on the ward and saving people. Go in and talk to him. Don't make me push you into that room."

"I'm going," he nodded. He took a deep breath and walked into the room to find Garcia playing cards with Reid. Hotch watched as Reid saw him. Garcia put down her cards.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked Reid. "I think you two should speak alone."

Reid sighed. "Can you get me some jello? Morgan came in and took mine."

"He did, did he?" Garcia shook her head. "I'm going to steal his then. I swear, he eats anymore jello, I'll walk in one day and just see this block of green jello instead of my chocolate adonis. I'll be back soon, sweetie. With two pots of jello."

"Thanks, Garcia."

Garcia stopped next to Hotch. "Just be gentle and calm."

She walked past him and out of the door. Hotch took a seat next to the bed. An awkward silence filled the air for a minute before Hotch brought up the courage to speak. "How are you feeling?"

"Hard to say," Reid said quietly.

"Reid, I never wanted this to become an option for you but it was the only way that we could save you. I also want you to understand why you're on the pain medication. Without it, you'd be in a lot of pain and your heart can't take the stress of that. I was with you in the ambulance and when you woke up, you were crying and you were in a lot of pain. I can't watch you in pain after all you have gone through. They brutally tortured you and almost burned you to death. You've been through enough pain, I just want to give you a break from it. As for your leg, it's a small price to pay for having you here with us. The infection was serious and the leg wasn't able to be saved. There are many options for you still."

Reid looked at Hotch before brushing a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"You don't have to apologise."

"It's just, I'm struggling to understand why this is happening. I came to Salem to help catch murderers and I became a victim. I was so scared in that building. David forced me to talk about Tobias and yelled at me when I didn't want to. Strung me up like an animal and carved into me. They burned my leg and I don't have it anymore. I look down and I think it is still there and it's only numb. That isn't the case though. It's gone and I can't ever get it back. They took a piece of me!"

Hotch remained silent and let Reid vent out everything he was keeping inside.

"I'm a good person," he sniffed. "I'm not evil but they never listened. They just yelled and hit me. Being tied to that pyre was the most frightening moment in my life. I felt the heat and I felt the fire as it burned my leg. I didn't want to die like that."

"You didn't," Hotch said before moving on to the edge of the bed. "We got you back."

"Not in time," Reid shook his head before his breathing hitched. He wiped his eyes as tears burned them.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to you before they put you on that pyre. We came for you as fast as we could. The air unit was down and I doubt it would have helped. They would've killed you the moment they heard the chopper. We came through the forest as quickly as we could. The most important thing is that you are alive. You're alive and we didn't lose you. You can fight and be yourself again."

"I don't want to fight!" Reid shouted before shaking his head and letting out a sob. "I am sick of fighting for nothing."

"You don't fight for nothing," Hotch argued gently.

"I fought after Tobias and then I had so much crap after that. I thought things were finally getting better when I met Maeve. I lost her to some psychotic bitch and yet, I still fought and got my life back to some sense of normalcy. This happens and I just can't do it again. I don't want to fight for a normal life again! I just want to have some peace. I've done nothing wrong but I keep getting punished."

"Reid, the fact you have fought back so many times shows your strength. There is no truly understanding the world."

"I understand the world," Reid snorted. "It hates me and wants to get rid of me. Well, I invite it to come and get me again. Maybe, it'll finish the job it has failed to carry out all this time."

"Don't talk like that," Hotch shook his head.

"None of you understand," he sighed heavily. "I don't want to fight. It's never worth it."

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. Sleep had a spell on me that completely messed with my head. Enjoy, my wonderful readers.  
**

**Thank you again for all the reviews. You are awesome and magnificent. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two weeks later**

Reid sat in the wheelchair. He wasn't sure what was about to happen but he didn't really care. He was getting released today. The team had flown back to Virginia a few days before with only Morgan and Garcia staying back. The jet was waiting for them at the airstrip. Dr Lockhart had helped him put on some trousers. He didn't want every one looking at his stump. Sitting in the chair, he wasn't sure what had happened to him. He felt something wrong inside of him. He didn't feel like eating most of the time, he was reluctant to make any move toward something that might cause him joy. He had been given his cellphone. He had received a few phone calls from Henry but he put on an act for his godson so he didn't upset him. He was staring at it when it suddenly began to buzz. It was Bennington. He answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello, Spencer. This is Dr Norman. I'm calling you as I need to discuss some matters with you about your mother."

"Is she okay?" Reid asked.

"Over the last week, she has had some increasingly disturbing episodes. She hasn't received a letter from you for a few weeks."

"I've not been in the right state to write her one, Dr Norman," Reid sighed. He didn't need this. He didn't want to handle this. "Look, I know I don't come and see her as often as other relatives visit other patients but I'm doing my job so you can take care of her. I put her in your facility because I thought you would help her. Instead, I get a phone call the second something goes wrong."

"We do take care of your mother but when it comes to you, she is very fragile. She is disturbing other patients-," Dr Norman explained before Reid heard his mother's voice shouting in the background. There were a few moments of silence before his mother came on the phone.

"Spencer, is someone keeping you prisoner?"

Reid brought the phone away from his ear and took a deep breath. He put the phone back to his ear. "No, mom. I'm fine. I've had a bad few weeks and I haven't been able to write. I'm sorry, mom."

"They have turned you against me, haven't they?" she whispered into the phone. She was in the middle of an episode. "Spencer, they are doing something to you. They are forcing you to do things you don't want to do. I'll come and save you. Those FBI teammates you work with are just evil. They lured you and now they are hurting you."

Reid felt something snap inside of him.

"NO, THEY AREN'T MOM!" he yelled down the phone. "I am hurt but they didn't hurt me. I got kidnapped, tortured and almost burned at the stake because some religious bastards thought I was evil. You have no idea what I feel like and you can never save me!"

"If you work with the FBI, you are evil, honey. I can come, get you and save you."

Reid gripped the phone harder before he threw it against the wall, watching the pieces smash across the floor. He let out a loud yell of frustration before he brought his shaking hand through his hair. Dr Lockhart came into the room and looked at him as he began to cry. She stepped over the broken pieces of his cellphone and knelt in front of him.

"Spencer, what's wrong?"

"I hate this," he sniffed. "I hate all of this. I put my mother in Bennington Sanitarium because I couldn't help her. It's a nice place and they treat her good. She's comfortable but she has episodes. They just called me. She wondered why she hadn't got a letter from me. She called me evil because I'm part of the government. She thinks I'm evil because I save people by being part of the FBI. Even my mother thinks I'm evil. I just want to go home."

"You are not evil, Spencer. You've gone through an extremely difficult situation and you are traumatized due to the torture that you went through. There are a lot of changes in your life that you are going to have face straight on. Here, I want you to take this."

He looked up as she held out a small card. "This card has my contact number here and my cellphone. I want you to call me if you get into any trouble or even if you want to talk."

"I've already been assigned a therapist," he said as he wiped his cheeks with his sleeves.

"I know but I want you to know that I am here to talk you through any questions you have and to just talk if you need that. Talking to someone other than your family can help. We don't always want to tell those close to us, our deepest fears or worries. I don't want to you think that there isn't a good ending to this. There is a great ending to all of this. You just have to take every step, one at a time."

Reid took the card and stared at it. "Thank you, Dr Lockhart."

"Call me Jane," she smiled. She put her arms around him and gave him a small hug. He hugged her back before sitting back in his wheelchair.

"One last thing," she said. "A group of chess enthusiasts checked into a hotel and were standing in the lobby discussing their tournament victories. After an hour, the manager came out and asked them to disperse. "But why?" they asked. "Because," he said, "I can't stand chess nuts boasting in an open foyer."

Reid let out a smile at the joke.

"There you go," she grinned. "I always make sure I get my smile."

* * *

Morgan sat with Garcia, they were watching a DVD together. They looked up from the player when they heard a small whimper coming from a sleeping Reid. They rushed to him as he started to cry out. "No! I don't wanna go back!" he cried.

"Hey, come on. Wake up, kid."

"No! Let me go!"

"Reid, it's Garcia. Wake up!"

Reid woke up and looked around for a moment before his eyes settled on them.

"You're safe, sweetie. You are safe. What were you dreaming about?"

"I got away," he said before taking a deep breath. "Then there was pain and they were dragging me back in. I felt the grass slipping between my fingers. I almost got away but I didn't."

Garcia put her arms around him. "We saved you though. That is the most important thing."

"Being dragged back into that cabin was worst than any cut or brand they gave me. I was free and then I got pulled back into hell. Losing my chance to escape broke me more than anything."

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. A lot of you might hate me for the direction that I've gone for but it serves a purpose and I have some great moments in store for you all. I need some cheering up as I just misjudged the distance in the dark going from my bedroom to the bathroom and walked right into my bedroom door. Enjoy!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are brilliant and I absolutely adore you all. Thank you!**

**Warning - Drug use**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid watched as Morgan packed a bag, ready to go to work. They didn't want to leave him alone but they had no choice. They'd been called away on an urgent case that required them all to go. The directors had no sympathy. He stared at the television, watching the news and listening as the news anchor talked about a recent spate of break-ins and murders across Virginia. It had been over three weeks since he left the hospital. He felt numb from taking his medication. He hated the looks the team would give him. He had not been doing well and he wasn't going to deny that. He was just sick of the team feeling sorry for him and trying to push him into the land of the happy.

He looked away from the television as Morgan walked over. Morgan had made some quick things for Reid to eat and put them in them in fridge. "Reid, I have to go but I'll come back as soon as I can. Garcia wants you to call her every few hours."

"Why?" Reid said stoically.

"She worries about you and she just wants reassurance that you are safe. Give her a call in a few hours. I made you some food and put it in the fridge. I've put your pills in different boxes for each time you need to take them. I'll be back soon."

"Goodbye, Morgan."

"Kid-" Morgan began to say.

"I'm not a goddamn kid, so stop calling me one!" Reid snapped.

"I don't mean to say it like that. You used to find it funny I called you kid. Reid, I know you are in a bad place and you are struggling to get through what happened to you. I don't expect you to bounce up one day and be how you used to be. I just want you to know that you are in a good place and that the men that hurt you are dead. They can't hurt you."

Reid shook his head, letting out a sarcastic laugh.

"They already hurt me, Morgan. They're dead and the damage done. I don't leave this house because of my missing leg and because I am sick of everything out there. I help people and I get it shoved back in my face. You and the rest of the team think that this is just me trying to get over everything and trying to fight back. I don't want to try anymore. I'm sick of putting everyone ahead of me. Call me selfish, call me a bastard. I've sacrificed enough."

Reid tried to get into his wheelchair when his only leg buckled and he fell to the floor. Morgan went to help him.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Reid shouted. "Just go."

"Reid, let me help you."

"I don't need or want your help. Just go, please."

Morgan stepped back and grabbed his bag. It broke his heart seeing his friend on the floor in a state of self loathing. "I'll see you soon, Reid."

Reid didn't say anything as he watched Morgan leave. He pulled himself up and balanced on his good leg, he lowered himself into the chair and wheeled himself into the bathroom. He grabbed a toothbrush and began to wash his teeth. He had still not sent his mother a letter or spoken to her. He didn't have the strength to deal with his mother or her illness yet.

* * *

Morgan walked into the BAU office and into the BAU room.

"How is he?" Hotch asked.

Morgan shook head. "Not good. He just seems to sink deeper and deeper into depression each day. He fell before I left when he tried to get into his wheelchair. I tried to help him but he just shouted at me to leave him alone."

"I never thought he would become like this," Blake sighed. "He's usually so strong."

"Are we sure that he'll be okay if we leave him alone?" Garcia said, worry in her voice.

"We don't have a choice," JJ said. "The directors want these unsubs caught now. Murders in Virginia don't look good with the FBI not far away."

"Let's get started," Rossi urged. "The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can get back to helping Reid."

* * *

Reid opened the door and let the man in.

"Nice to see you again, Spencer," the man smiled as he came in. "You're lucky I'm making a house call. I only made an exception after you explained your situation."

"Hello, Nigel. I never thought you would go back to this after you got arrested."

"Going straight didn't exactly pan out, Spencerino. You got the cash."

"Did you bring what I asked?"

Nigel brought out a small paper bag. "Everything you asked for, plus a little extra gift from me. A welcome back gift."

"I don't want it," Spencer said sternly.

"It's there if you want. Flush it if you don't. I have the goods, time to pay."

Reid handed over the money and Nigel gave him the bag.

"What happened?" Nigel asked. "I heard you went clean."

"Life happened. Loss and pain happened."

* * *

Reid sat in his bed and looked at the syringe. He tied the tourniquet around his arm and pushed the plunger of the syringe. He felt a familiar rush and closed his eyes as he placed the syringe on the bedside. He fell against his pillows and didn't care about the world around him. He didn't care about all the years he had spent sober, gone within seconds.

* * *

_He crawled to his books and saw blood smeared across the covers. He reached his hand up and felt blood down his chin. One of his eyes hurt and was almost swollen shut. He put the books back in his bag and made his way to the boy's bathroom. Everyone had left, even the bullies that had just beaten him to a bloody mess. He walked in and began to wipe the blood from his face. He felt warm tears down his cheeks and let out a small sob as he touched his swollen eye._

_No-one had helped him during the beating. He hadn't provoked them either. He brought out a cold pack from his bag and placed it over his eye. He had learned to carry things like this around with him._

* * *

Reid woke sluggishly and rolled over in the bed. A noise was coming from somewhere. His head rolled to the side and he saw his cellphone ringing. He reached out and picked it up.

"H-HELLOOO!" he slurred.

"Reid, it's Garcia. I've called you for the last ten minutes. I was about to send an army to find out if you were okay. You're supposed to call me."

"I-I fell asleep. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just want to get back to sleep."

"Okay, sweetie. I'm here if you need to talk. Get some rest."

Reid didn't say anything else. He disconnected the call and laid back in the bed. He liked being alone.

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. I know I have taken him down a dark path but I have some great moments in store for you all. Trust me. Actually, should you really trust the devil? Enjoy the chapter.  
**

**DjinnAtwood - Come here, we can hug and I'll bring you to the dark side.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're amazing and magnificent. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid had not moved from the bed except to eat or go to the bathroom. Morgan had not been back for two days, meaning he was probably crashing in the BAU office. He felt numb and that was how he liked it. The drug helped take away all the pain and made his mind dull to the problems that he didn't want to face. All that mattered was the house was empty and he was alone. Garcia had called, it only annoyed him more. He hated when the phone would go off. He brought out the small baggie in the paper bag, it was cocaine and he knew it. He wasn't really interested in going down that road. He would flush it the next time he went to the bathroom. He brought out the syringe and put the correct dosage into it. He prepared his arm and injected himself with the dilaudid. He closed his eyes and fell back against the pillows. The syringe falling from his hand and the tourniquet staying around his arm.

* * *

Morgan walked back into his house the next day, happy that they had finally caught the unsub. He had tried to call Reid but had received no answer. He unlocked his door. It had been three days since he had left Reid and he hoped he hadn't had any trouble. He walked and went to the fridge. He frowned when he saw that only three of the meals were gone. He didn't see him in the living room so he made his way to the spare bedroom where Reid was staying. He walked in and felt sick at the sight in front of him. His friend, sprawled across the bed with a syringe close by and a tourniquet around his arm. Morgan couldn't move as he took in the sight of Reid. He knew what he had done and he never thought Reid would go back down that road.

He rushed forward and picked up an empty vial, along with a another vial. He carefully put the syringe on the bedside table and removed the tourniquet from Reid's arm. He grabbed Reid's shoulders and shook him. "Kid, wake up. Reid, you wake up now!"

Reid didn't stir. Morgan panicked and felt his pulse. It was slower than usual. He had no idea how much Reid had taken or when Reid had started. He felt Reid's skin, he was sweaty and clammy. He tried to wake Reid up again but he still didn't get a response. Bringing Reid in his arms, he lifted him and knew he had to get him to the hospital.

* * *

Hotch and the rest of the team sat in the waiting room, waiting for answers from the doctor. Morgan had called all of them and told them what had happened. Rossi had went back to the house and found vials of dilaudid, a few syringes and a small bag of cocaine. They knew someone had brought Reid the drugs, there was no way Reid would have gone and got them.

"Why would he do this?" Garcia cried. "He's been clean for years and he starts using them again."

"He was probably looking for an escape," Blake said, a lump in her throat as she felt upset. "Why wouldn't he wake up when Morgan found him?"

"I don't know," Hotch said. "The doctors will have answers."

Garcia wiped her eyes. "I knew something was wrong. I should have gone and checked on him. He was slow answering my calls and he sounded different. He has sounded different since his kidnapping. It's my fault, I should have checked on him."

"This isn't your fault," JJ said as she put her arm around her and comforted her. "None of us knew he would go down this path again. Don't do this to yourself. He'll be okay."

"He was so still when I came here. He didn't react to anything," Morgan mumbled. Rossi sat next to him. He could see Morgan was in shock after seeing Reid in such a way.

"We will help him get through this, Morgan. He will need us all to help him and that is what we will do."

"What if he doesn't want our help?" Morgan shook his head before looking at Rossi. "He keeps pushing us away and he just seems to want to go down a path of self-destruction. I promised I would keep him on track and I'm not doing that. I want to know who brought those drugs to him. Did you get the hard drive connected to the cameras?"

"I did. We'll go through it after we found out how Reid is. Nice job at hiding the cameras. I could barely find them. Does Reid know you have them?"

"No, he doesn't. I had them installed before the case in Salem. I've never told him about them. They are only around the outside of the house."

A young doctor came into the room. "Spencer Reid?"

"How is he?" Hotch asked. "I'm his medical contact."

"He's still unconscious but he should wake up soon. He's been using. We found multiple track marks. He overdosed. Whether it was intentional or accidental, I just don't know. He's lucky to still be alive. He could have choked on his own vomit. His heart almost stopped with the levels in his system. I need to know. Do you think that this was suicide attempt?"

"We aren't sure," Hotch admitted.

"He can't leave if I think he is a suicide risk. I need to know. Talk to him when wakes up, please."

"Can we see him?" Garcia asked.

"You can but I think only two people for now. I don't want him to suffer any unneeded stress."

* * *

Hotch and Morgan walked into the room. They look to the bed to see Reid unconscious with IV's connected to him and a small sheen of sweat over his skin. His breathing was a little slower than normal but the doctor said it would improve. There was no colour to Reid's skin, he was pale, looked thin and small in the bed.

"Why did he do this?" Morgan said through a shaky breath.

"I don't know but we need to know if he did this intentionally or accidentally. I don't want to think that he would consider taking his own life."

"Hotch, find the son of a bitch that supplied him with the drugs."

"Don't worry, I will."

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. I'm updating Saving Blood tomorrow so look out for that and I'm also starting my new fanfic. I just can't resist putting it up tomorrow. I'll give you a little teaser. Reid's been missing for a year. Look out for new fic tomorrow. Three updates for you all tomorrow so I hope that makes your day. Enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are the most wonderful readers ever and I absolutely love you all. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid sluggishly opened his eyes, they blurred for a moment before they focused. He stared at the white ceiling and knew he was in hospital. He looked to his side and saw Morgan staring at him. He turned away, he felt like hell and didn't want to do this.

"Why did you do it, Reid?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I don't want you here."

"I walked into my house and found you on your bed, unconscious and in the middle of an overdose. I rushed you here. You almost died. Did you do it intentionally? You have all the signs of a drug binge."

Reid kept staring at the ceiling and stayed silent.

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer," Morgan said. "After all that time, after all the meetings and times you resisted, you give in now. Why didn't you talk to me? You keep pushing us away and things just get worst. Why did you do it?"

"It helped me escape. It's supposed to do it permanently!" Reid snapped. Morgan looked at him with wide eyes.

"You tried to kill yourself," Morgan whispered, trying to absorb the shock. He got off his chair and kicked it back angrily. Reid flinched and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the angry eyes he knew bore down at him. "Reid, after all we have done. We have tried to help you but you have just pushed us away. We saved you from those two deranged bastards. Did we save you for nothing? I know you are in a dark place and that what they did to you traumatized you but that is never going to get better if you push those who care about you away. Why the fuck would you want to take your own life?!"

"NONE OF YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Reid said angrily, his voice not loud due to his body being too weak. "I just wanted to escape. The drug allowed me to do that. It allowed me to forget what happened with David and Joseph. I remember how loud I screamed when they branded me. I remember everything with crystal clear clarity. Every carve, every smile as they cleansed the evil. The flames were so hot and you have no idea how it feels to feel your skin burning, each second full of horrible pain. I hate you. You stopped me from ending the pain. Get out!"

"Fine," Morgan said furiously. "Don't expect me to come back any time soon. I'm not going to sit here and watch you destroy yourself."

Reid flinched again as Morgan stormed out of the room. He laid back against the pillow and let himself go numb. He was pretty sure what was going to happen to him now. They would lock him away.

* * *

Morgan stormed out of the room and saw Hotch walking towards him. "Morgan, what is it?"

"He did it," Morgan fumed. "He tried to kill himself."

"No," Hotch shook his head before going silent for a moment. "I can't believe this."

"I can't deal with this," Morgan said. "I'm not going back in that room."

"We have to help him through this."

"We offer him help and he shoves it back at us," he argued. "I just want him to get better but I won't watch him hurt himself. I walked into that bedroom and I thought he was dead. In one moment, I pictured myself standing over a coffin with all of us around it. I thought I was going to have to bury my best friend. A man I consider my little brother. I can't do that again. I can't go through rushing him to a hospital and praying to God not to take him away from us. I'm sorry but I just can't do it anymore."

"You know what is going to happen next," Hotch sighed. "I have to tell them what he did. They won't let him come back home with any of us."

"Suicide watch," Morgan nodded.

"You know what that will do to him."

"I honestly don't think that he cares. He just wants to be left alone."

* * *

Reid caught a glimpse of the team as he got wheeled to the psychiatric ward. He was now considered a suicide risk. He saw Garcia crying and being comforted by JJ. They all gave him sad looks. He turned away from them and remained silent as he got wheeled into the elevator.

* * *

Morgan sat in his home, he placed the glass of whiskey to his lips and took a sip. He felt the burn of it down his throat before it settled in his stomach. He closed his eyes. He was waiting for a call from the others when they found the man who provided Reid with the drugs. They were in a difficult situation. They couldn't bring him in. He would expose Reid's previous drug addiction which would lose Reid his job. A job that Morgan hoped he would return to when he was better. He had other things in mind for a son of a bitch that had given his friend the poison for his veins. He closed his eyes and went back to a better time.

_Reid laughed as Morgan brought him another drink. Morgan liked seeing Reid happy and he was proud of him after the baseball game. He put the drink down before placing a shot in front of Reid. "Drink up, pretty boy."_

_"Morgan, I'm already dizzy."_

_"We are celebrating and I'll help you get home. I promise I won't let Garcia frisk you up."_

_Reid took the shot and downed it one go. Morgan laughed as he watched Reid shake and cringe at the taste of the shot. "I'm proud of you for how you did today, kid."_

_"Thanks, I don't think I've ever been that nervous before. I'd rather question an unsub than do that again."_

* * *

_Morgan kept Reid over his shoulder as he carried the drunk genius back into his house from the cab. He opened the door and carried the giddy Reid in._

_"D-Did you know that a banana milkshake is one of the most effective cures for a hangovers?" Reid slurred as he got placed on the couch. Morgan stumbled slightly but he was no-where near as drunk as Reid._

_"I'll remember that for the morning," Morgan laughed._

_"You would look funny with hair," Reid giggled before letting out a small burp. "Ga-Ga's addicted to cupcakes."_

_"Ga-Ga?" Morgan asked._

_"Oh, I meant Garcia. Whoops!" Reid laughed._

_"You are a happy drunk," Morgan smiled. "Time for bed."_

_"I'mmmm not at my apartment," Reid sighed. "Am I?"_

_"You're at my house. You can stay in the spare room. I think you brought everything up on the way here."_

_Morgan picked Reid up and put him over his shoulder._

_"WEEEEE!" Reid laughed._

_Morgan carried him to the spare room and put him on the bed. He grabbed a bin and put it next to the bed. He made sure Reid was in the recovery position. He went to his room and grabbed a pillow and a cover. He settled himself on the floor, not feeling comfortable leaving a drunk Reid sleeping alone. Morgan settled down on his pillow._

_"Morgan?"_

_"Yeah, Reid."_

_"You're awesome."_

_"Thanks, kid."_

**Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy. I'm glad you like the flashback moment in the last chapter.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're brilliant and magnificent. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid moaned as his stomach cramped, he put the bowl under his mouth and dry heaved into it. He had refused food and hadn't eaten for a while. He shook as the cramp got stronger. He wiped sweat from his forehead and knew he had to get through this. He had gone through this pain before. No-one had helped him then and he didn't want there help now. He had succumbed to weakness and tried to get something for the pain. They had refused him and left him to deal with the withdrawal. This is why he had taken the overdose. He had wanted peace and his team had denied him that. He grabbed the cold towel that the nurse had given him and put it in the water. He dragged it out and put it against his head.

"M-Morgan, y-you b-bastard," Reid said before he dry heaved again.

* * *

Morgan walked over to the car and slid into the back seat. Nigel Haven, the drug dealer that had supplied Reid with the drugs, was now in the back seat of the car.

"Hello, Nigel. I want to have a word with you."

Morgan sent a punch into Nigel's face, breaking the man's nose. Hotch stayed silent outside of the car.

"You bastard!" Nigel moaned. "You broke my fucking nose."

"You gave my friend drugs. You want to know where he is now. He's in a mental ward because he tried to kill himself with the drugs you supplied him. He overdosed and almost died. Do you have any idea what he has gone through? Do you have any idea how long he was clean for?"

"Look," Nigel spluttered as he tasted blood on his lips. "I know Spencer from years ago. He found me and I supplied him with dilaudid. I got another call from him and he explained about his leg. He wanted drugs and he had the money."

Morgan punched Nigel in the stomach again. "I know for a fact you just got out of prison six months ago. How the hell do you do it? You sell drugs to people, knowing that they could die."

"LOOK! He called me and I gave him what he needed. He knows not to overdose."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"He overdosed when he started taking drugs!" Nigel blurted out. "I had to come over and save the stupid idiot."

Morgan brought his fist across Nigel's face. "Stop punching me!"

"Tell me about the overdose."

"He realised that he had put the wrong dosage in and he passed out while on the phone. I ran over with some adrenaline. He woke up and found himself covered in vomit and sweat. He never brought drugs from me again. Well, until now."

"So even though you knew that he had problems with the drug, you thought, what the hell. I'll supply him and let him overdose himself again. I'm here to tell you that I could arrest you and send you straight back to prison for what you did. I have you on camera coming to my house with the drugs. You have put Spencer so far back in his recovery that he could never get back to where he was."

"You can't arrest me," Nigel pleaded. "It'd be my third strike. I'll go to prison for life."

"I need you to listen to me, now. I want you to know that I'm going to keep a very close eye on your actions. I happen to have a friend. A friend that also cares dearly for Spencer. She could make your life hell with the press of button. She's going to keep an eye on you and if I found out that you sell another pill or drug to anyone, I'm going to make sure you experience some major pain. This is the deal. You keep your mouth shut about selling the drugs to Spencer and this little meeting, you can walk away today with a broken nose and few bruises. You never mention Spencer to anyone, ever again in your life. He isn't one of your customers and he will never become one again. He got kidnapped, tortured and almost burned to death. Now, he has to fight drug addiction again on top. Do we have a deal?"

"Agreed," Nigel said fearfully as he clutched his broken nose. "I won't sell again."

"One more thing, Nigel. If I ever see you again, I'll kill you. That isn't a joke. I will kill you."

Morgan climbed out of the car to see Hotch standing there, he gave him a small nod.

"I don't think he is going to sell again," Morgan seethed. "I broke his nose and I'm pretty sure I broke one of his ribs too."

"Do you think he'll talk about us?" Hotch asked.

"He can't afford to get arrested. It'd be his third strike and he would go to jail for life."

"I'm leaving him here," Hotch said stoically. "I'm not giving him a ride. The bastard can walk."

* * *

Reid felt hands on him and felt his throat clear. He let out some harsh coughs and opened his eyes to see nurses above him. He was on his side and he felt a finger in his mouth.

"Spencer, can you hear me?" the nurse called.

He nodded.

"You need to stay on your side and I need to put this oxygen cannulae in your nose. You choked on your vomit, Spencer."

"Are you going to give me something? Please, anything for the pain."

"I'm sorry, I can't. You need to go through this to get over the drug. You're now under constant supervision while you go through it. You stopped breathing when you choked on your vomit."

A knock came at the door. He looked over to it and his eyes widened.

"Oh, Spencer," Dr Lockhart said sadly as she stepped into the room.

* * *

Garcia stared at the photo of Reid on her computer. He was smiling in the photo and hugging her. They had taken it before going to a Doctor Who convention. She closed her eyes and went to a nice memory.

_"Garcia, don't you dare!" he laughed as she approached him with a cupcake. She chased him into her kitchen and managed to nail the cupcake in his cheek, smearing the icing all over his cheek._

_"That is for arguing with me about my movie collection."_

_She watched him open her fridge and bring out the can of spray cream. "Reid, no!"_

_"This is war, you declared it with that cupcake."_

_She raced out of her kitchen, trying to escape him. He caught her and sprayed the cold cream down her back. She gasped at how cold it was. "Reid, you little monster. That is so cold."_

_She took it out of his hand and put her arm around his neck. She sprayed the cream in his hair and giggled as they fell down._

**Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. Things take a turn for the good in this one. Enjoy, everyone.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I love them and I think they are magnificent. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan found himself outside the ward doors. He didn't know if he wanted or could walk through them. He sat down on the chairs and took a few deep breaths. He had no idea what state Reid would be in. Hotch had told him about Reid going through withdrawal. Visitors were now allowed and he wanted to see him. He had calmed down since his last conversation with Reid. It'd been four long weeks since he had last seen him being wheeled into the psych ward. He rose up from the seats and pressed the call button. An orderly came to the door and greeted him. He walked into the ward.

"Who are you here to see?" the orderly asked as they made their way to the sign in desk.

"Spencer Reid."

"I need you to sign in here and then I will can take you into the ward."

Morgan signed in and took the visitor card. He slipped it into his pocket and followed the orderly into the room. He felt uncomfortable in the ward but just wanted to see his friend. They went to the day room where he saw Reid smiling and talking with a familiar face. He thanked the orderly and made his way over to them.

"Hello, Dr Lockhart."

Reid and Dr Lockhart looked up at him. "Agent Morgan. It's nice to see you again."

"Hello, Morgan," Reid smiled.

Looking down at Reid, he couldn't believe the change in him. "Hey, Reid. You seem different."

"He's doing very well in his recovery. Do you want me to give you some time alone?" she asked Reid.

"Um, yes, please," Reid nodded.

"I'll see if I can scrounge up some pudding," she winked before getting to her feet. "Would you like anything, Agent Morgan?"

"I'm fine," he said.

She gave Reid another small smile before walking away and out of the day room. Morgan sat down next to Reid and looked at him properly. He noticed the red in his cheeks and the fresh colour to his skin. He looked alive. He seemed to have gained some weight, not much but enough to show.

"I'm not an alien," Reid sighed before looking at Morgan.

"The last time I saw you, you were in a bad place and just coming out from an overdose. It's been four weeks and you look like a new man. What happened? I've been afraid to come here because I thought you would still hate me for just abandoning you. Look, you have to understand something."

"I understand that I was a giant pain in the ass when you were looking after me and that what I did, the overdose, was the biggest mistake of my life. When I first came here, I hated your guts. I cursed your name for rescuing me from killing myself. Going through withdrawal again, it was painful and I almost died."

"What?!"

"I choked on my vomit but one of the nurses got to me and cleared my airway. That was the night Jane came and talked to me."

"Jane?"

"Oh, Dr Lockhart. Her first name is Jane. She sat with me and she helped me through the pain of withdrawal. The ward called her for some information and she found out about what I tried to do. She came here to help me. She feels that she didn't do enough for me when I was in her care. I said that she had done a lot for me and that I had not taken her advice to heart when, if I had, I would've been in better place then I was. She's been visiting me at the weekends and talking with me on the phone. She's really helped me."

"Are you angry that we haven't visited?"

"Garcia has called but I didn't feel in a good place that day and asked them to take a message. I'm not angry at you all. It was better that you all stayed away. I'm feeling better about my new situation. I'm curbing my anger. I feel like an idiot for doing what I did. I threw away all those years of being sober from drugs for some peace. Peace that took me in the wrong direction. I'm no longer on suicide watch."

"That's great," Morgan smiled. "You're like a changed man. Jane must really be a good influence on you. I feel like I abandoned you though."

"I think you leaving that room helped. Everyone kept tip-toeing around me and when you walked out of that room, it showed me what I could lose. It's a moment that I keep looking back to. I hurt you all and I'm sorry. I'm going through therapy and it's helping me. I hurt you all, as well, as myself. I'm sorry that you walked in that day to find me in the middle of an overdose."

"I'll be honest, I'll never forget that day. I thought I was going to lose you."

"I want to come back to work after I recover from this but I know that isn't possible now. No doubt, the directors know what I did."

"Actually, they don't. They believe that you came here on mental instability grounds, not after an attempted suicide. We found the guy that sold you the drugs."

"He'll talk."

"No, he won't. He didn't get arrested. He would've used you as leverage for any sentence he got. We may have brought him to the middle of no-where and had a small talk with him. He won't ever mention your name and I've got Garcia keeping an eye on him. He sells any more drugs and he pays for it. I already gave him a broken nose, a broken rib and a lot of bruises. I'm not afraid to deal some more damage to the bastard."

"Thank you. I know it's strange coming here and seeing me like this after the dark place I was in. I never thought I would say this but this place has done a lot of good for me."

"Says the man who feared a place like this."

"I guess I'm not right about everything," Reid shrugged with a slight grin.

"I'll be right back. I forgot my visitors card at the desk."

"Okay," Reid nodded.

* * *

Morgan walked around the corner to see Jane with two pots of pudding in her hand. He walked up to her. "Hello, Agent Morgan."

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a strong hug. He came away and smiled at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. He's a special man and I didn't want him to keep going on the path he was going on."

"You've saved his life and I take it you are responsible for his slight weight gain."

"I might be," she giggled. "Sure I can't tempt you with some pudding."

"I prefer jello," he smiled before reaching behind her and grabbing a green put of jello.

**Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. A lot of people are asking about Jane and Spencer. Where would you like it all to go? I've left it open for you all to decide. Enjoy, my angels.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I'm so happy about them and you are brilliant. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid looked at the prosthetic on his leg. It felt strange but he smiled at the fact his leg now looked whole again. He stroked his hand along it, feeling the cold plastic. It would never replace what he had lost but it came close. He wasn't trying anything today with it but the doctors felt it was important for him to wear it for a few hours before he began learning how to walk again, for an easier transition. He still had a mandatory two weeks to complete before he'd be allowed out of the psych ward. He detached the prosthetic and placed it next to his bed. The team had all visited him since Morgan's visit, three weeks ago. Garcia had brought him muffins and cupcakes, he had shared them with the nurses and was sure that they had sneaked some out of the second basket she had brought in. Jane brought him books and he had even helped her diagnose a long-term patient. He recognised the symptoms she had described to him. Acute - intermittent porphyria. She had tested her patient and his diagnosis was correct. Blake came by and talked with him. JJ let him speak to Henry on her phone. The nurses allowed him some exceptions to the rules thanks to Jane. Hotch kept his mind busy asking for help on cases, so did Rossi.

A nurse came and knocked on his door. "Spencer, it's time for your session with Dr Gray."

"I'm coming," he nodded. He grabbed the crutches and adjusted them. He went forward on them and followed his nurse. He knew that learning to walk again would need him to have strong arms. He used the crutches to help build up the muscles on his arms. He entered Dr Gray's office and sat in the chair. "Hello, Dr Gray."

"Hello, Spencer. I see you are still using the crutches. That's excellent. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling good," he smiled. "Really good."

"That's wonderful to hear. Do you remember in our last session that we stepped over some issues that you didn't want to talk about? We need to come back to those issues today as we need to face them for you to get through your recovery. I want to come back to your feelings of losing your leg. We've gone over the shock and the fear of getting it back to normal. I know you are more than ready to go through physiotherapy. I want to know how you feel about losing your leg so quickly. Most people have the time to deal with losing their leg before it's removed. You were unconscious through it all and woke up to find yourself altered."

Reid thought for a moment before talking.

"I screamed at first. I know that nothing I said back then was rational. I screamed for them to bring back my leg and put it back. I've had trouble in the past. Moments where my life was in danger. I've even died but I got saved. I blamed my team for taking away my leg. I know now it was a stupid thing to do and even more stupid to believe that they would do that to me without a good reason. I've seen a picture of my leg when it was still attached to me. Burned, infected and I saw that some of the flesh was dying. My boss, Aaron Hotchner, had to make the decision that I wouldn't wish on anyone. I had a life threatening infection and if he had not given permission for them to remove my leg, I'd be dead. After all the pain that Joseph and David put me through. The torture and the fear they instilled within me, losing my leg pushed me over the edge. I've lost a lot in my life and I thought giving up and trying to end it all was the answer. It's not the answer. It's a giant idiotic wrong answer. Most of all, I think that I have betrayed Maeve."

"The woman you loved."

"Yes, she died without giving the person that took her away what they wanted. The last piece of us. We had something special together and even though, we only saw each other for a small amount of time, I felt love that I thought I'd never feel. When I tried to kill myself, I hallucinated her."

"What do you mean?"

"I hallucinated her looking down at me. She told me that I had made a mistake and that I had made her feel sad. I think she represented the logical part of my brain. The part of my brain that I had chosen to ignore through everything. The day I tried to kill myself, was the day I betrayed her. I almost let the last piece of us die that day. Thomas Merton, the one thing that no-one could take from us. No-one can take it from us, but I almost destroyed the one thing she left me. I was willing to die for her. That made me think. I was willing to die for her so, why am I so upset over a missing leg? After my torture, there were only two options. Lose my life or lose a leg. Hotch made the right choice."

"So you are saying that Maeve helped you realise what you did was wrong? She helped you see that while losing a limb is difficult, it isn't the end of the world."

"She did. Jane and me, we spoke about her and Jane helped me realise everything I just said."

"You like Jane, she's really helped you through your time here. More than I have and I'm happy to admit that. Do you think she is a vital part of your future?"

"What are you saying?"

"Have you developed feelings for her?"

* * *

Reid sat in his room, reading his book as he waited for Jane to come. She walked through the door and grinned as she saw him. Sitting down next to him, she hugged him and kissed his cheek. She brought out two burgers from her bag and put them on the bed. She got up and closed the door.

"You snuck in burgers. You're amazing," Reid said happily as he picked up one of the burgers.

"Eat up," she grinned. "I only have a deal with one of the nurses and he let me bring them in. Pass me the other one."

He passed her one before opening his. He smelled the burger and looked inside. Cheese, bacon and all his favourite fillings. He picked up the burger and took a bite. He let out a small muffled sigh as he chewed the burger. "That is so much better than the food here. Thank you so much."

She took a bite of her burger. "God, that is good," she chuckled.

The door opened and one of the female nurses walked in. "How did you get that through? You know that isn't allowed."

"I'll do you a deal," Reid said. "I know you like my friend's cupcakes. I'll let you have half the next basket if you never saw this."

"I break too many rules for you," the nurse shook her head. She walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Spencer, you're a good negotiator," Jane said.

"You're a wonderful woman," he said back with a grin.

**Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I'm sorry it is so short but my hands are really starting to swell up. I have problems with them. My other fanfic isn't as long as I want it and half of it was done yesterday. Sorry for it being so short but I hope you like this. Enjoy. I'll be doing a nice long chapter tomorrow for you all.  
**

**Again, thank you for the amazing reviews. You are the best. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid used his crutches as he left the ward. Jane walked by his side with his bag over her shoulder. He had thanked all the nurses for their help and left them the last basket of cupcakes that Garcia had given to him. He knew that if Garcia ever wanted or needed a different career, she had a bright future as a baker. He used the elevator with Jane to make his way down to the bottom floor.

"Are you looking forward to going home?" she asked.

"I am. I'd like to control the television for once. I never got the chance here. I think most of all, I just want be outside again. The garden area is a bit closed up here and I just want to have a lot of space to move around in. I know I'm not allowed to live on my own. Who am I staying with?"

"Miss Garcia," Jane answered. "She's taking care of you for a few weeks. You still need to prove that you aren't going to do something to yourself. I know you won't but you need to prove it to Dr Gray."

"I know," he nodded. "Are we still on for dinner?"

Jane gave a small smirk. "Yes, we are. I'll have to fly back in the morning though. I'm looking forward to our dinner together. Thank you for asking me, Spencer. Some of my co-workers think I'm getting to close to you."

"Do you want to cancel?" he said sadly. "I don't want to cause you any trouble at your work."

"Spencer, if I cared what my co-workers thought, do you think I would go to work with a red flower in my hair and red shoes? They are the most boring people in the world. I'm not saying all doctors are boring but their idea of fun is watching soap operas in the break room and then going home. I spend hours at work, I like having fun."

"As I've seen. You looked like you were having a good time at that bar last week. Garcia showed me the video when she came by."

"I had a little too much to drink but it was fun. I fell over outside the bar and broke my heel. Did you know that Morgan can fix high heel shoes?"

Reid laughed gently. "No, I didn't. Thanks for telling me. I'll have to have a word with him about that. I can't wait to get to the car. My arms are killing me. I've been up and down all day."

"We're almost at the car. Don't worry."

* * *

Reid looked at Jane as she pulled into a car parking space. He released his grip on his seatbelt and looked at her. "That was some interesting driving, Jane. Especially when you flipped off that guy."

"You don't like my driving?" she smiled as she turned off the ignition. "It isn't that bad."

"We'll discuss your driving another day," he said before letting out a breath. He opened the door and unbuckled himself from the seat. He swivelled himself around and grabbed his crutches from the back seat. He brought them out and got out of the car. He walked to the back and then went to the elevator. His head dropped and he let out a frustrated sigh. The lift was out of order. Jane came next to him.

"That is ridiculous," she shook her head. "You can't manage those stairs. Let me send a text."

He waited as she sent a text. Two minutes later, Morgan came through the stairwell door. "Hey Reid," he smiled before giving his friend a hug. "You look good. Jane is going to take your crutches while I give you ride up the stairs."

"What?" Reid said. "I can manage on the crutches."

"No offence, Reid," Morgan said. "Your balance was bad with two legs and Jane said in the text that your arms are tired. Seriously, just pretend your drunk. Like one of the times I had to lift you up some stairs."

"You fell halfway up them and landed on me that night," Reid laughed.

"That was because I was drunk. Do I look drunk? No. Jane, please take his crutches."

"Come on, Spencer. Hand one over and then jump on Morgan."

Reid relented and passed her one crutch. Morgan turned around and picked Reid up so he was giving him a piggyback. "You got heavy, kid," Morgan laughed.

"You're forever bald," Reid shot back.

"Now, now, boys," Jane tutted. "Act your age. Come on, off we go."

Reid held around Morgan's neck as they made their way up the stairs. Jane followed them. "You know, you two have very nice bottoms."

"You can check me out but don't check Morgan out," Reid chuckled. "He has enough women checking him out."

"One more never hurts," Morgan laughed.

As soon as they reached Garcia's floor, Morgan held Reid's hand as he balanced on one foot. Jane gave him the crutches and he resumed walking. Morgan opened Garcia's floor and Reid stopped when he saw the team and lots of balloons. Garcia pulled a party popper. "Welcome back, honey."

He hugged her with one of his arms. "It's nice to be back."

**Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're wonderful and I send you all Garcia's cupcakes. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid watched as the team spoke with each other, he was in Garcia's kitchen having a drink. Hotch came into the kitchen and sat across from him. "Hello, Reid."

"Hey, Hotch. Thanks for the party, it's nice to have fudge cake again," Reid said before taking a sip of his drink. "I know why you're here."

"We haven't talked too much about the decision I made when it came to your leg, we never discussed what I did to you."

"You saved my life," Reid smiled at Hotch. "Don't apologise for something that had to be done. I've come to terms with things now. Before, I struggled deeply with what had happened to me. I was still in shock. Trying to deal with two traumas at once was something that I couldn't manage properly. I turned to drugs again because I felt it was easier than fighting. I thought killing myself was easier than fighting. I regret buying those drugs every day. I hit a low point that day and I let monsters that I had kept inside, free to cause havoc. I made stupid mistakes which I'm going to regret for the rest of my life. I hate myself for what I did but I know that I'm getting better after staying in that ward. You made the right choice, Hotch. You saved my life and I never repaid you for it. Thank you, Hotch. Thank you for saving my life."

Hotch was speechless as he listened to Reid. He shook his head before looking to Reid. "You were so angry before."

"I learned that anger isn't healthy and that losing a leg, is nothing compared to my life. Maeve taught me that."

"Maeve?"

"She died for me. I was willing to die for her and yet, I got upset over my leg. I saw her when I tried to kill myself. Let's just say that she taught me to value life, she taught me not to throw it away."

"She is a wonderful woman, even in death. You two would have had a wonderful life together. I'm sorry that we didn't save her."

"You can't change the past. I loved her and a part of me always will. I also know that she's gone. She'd want me to live my life, not look to the past, hoping to try to grab a piece of it to bring to the present. I can't look back to my suicide attempt or drug use. I just want to look to the future and try build something wonderful in my life. Will you and the others help me? I rejected your help once, I'm not going to do it again."

"You'll have all the help you need," Hotch smiled. "Are you okay staying with Garcia?"

"Yes," Reid nodded. "I actually think it is better if I stay with her. I feel safe with her plus the doctor told me I need to gain weight. I think she is the perfect person to help me gain more weight."

"She's been baking a lot," Hotch chuckled before picking up a plate and putting it in front of Reid. "Have a cupcake."

"Aaron Hotchner offering me a cupcake," Reid laughed before he picked one up. "Words I thought I would never hear."

* * *

Reid sat with JJ on the couch. "Do you think I could see Henry sometime in the future? I know that I've made some bad decisions and if you don't feel comfortable letting me see him, I understand."

"Of course he can come and see you," she smiled at him. "How about tomorrow? He's really missed you and he just wants to see how you are doing. You've made great progress at the hospital."

"I thought you might not want him to see me like this."

"He doesn't care what has happened to you. To Henry, you are and always will be Uncle Spencer, his protective godfather."

"JJ, I'm sorry that I pushed everyone and you away. I never meant to act like that but I just had trouble dealing with everything."

"It's okay," she said to him. "Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"When things get tough and you think the future is getting darker, come to any one of us for help. I don't want you to ever think that drugs are the answer. They aren't."

"I know they aren't the answer but in one dark moment, I thought they were. I'll come to you in the future if I feel that I'm going down that path again. I don't want to go down that road again. Are you okay giving me help getting my life back to normal?"

"Of course, I am. You're family and I'm not about to let family down."

He smiled at her before taking a deep breath. "I always knew I had a family. It's nice to finally see you all again, together."

* * *

Reid and Jane sat together in the living room. Garcia kept peeking in on them from the kitchen.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Jane asked. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"I know this great little nearby restaurant. I know you like indian food, so do I, so I booked a table there. I hope you don't mind being seen with me. I know people are going to look."

"I'm going to wear heels," Jane said. "They have a problem or make any comments. Heel meets head for them."

Reid laughed gently before taking a bite out of his french fries. "You're a very peculiar but wonderful woman."

"Thank you," she giggled. "My mom always taught me that being happy is important. To be happy, you gotta be yourself. I like being who I am. I like spending time with you, that makes me happy."

"Me too," Reid smiling back. "It's easy to leave the past behind when I'm around you. Plus, you have great taste in sci-fi."

"I'm a regular nerd," she said before taking his glasses and putting them on. "My god, how do you see out of these?"

"I have bad eyes, you know that. I went back glasses, contacts are too much hassle."

Jane took off the glasses and slid them back on his face. "There you are."

"You may be a regular nerd but I'm a registered nerd. IQ of 187."

"Tell me how to crack man's chest open and restart his heart," Jane challenged.

"Don't make this a competition," he laughed. He got surprised when she leaned forward, she brought her lips to his and kissed him. He kissed her back after a few moments. They came away from each other, both with grins on their faces. "Wow, Dr Lockhart. I think you healed me with that."

Jane smiled before kissing him again and coming away. "You're amazing, Dr Reid."

"No hanky panky in there," Garcia called from her kitchen.

Reid and Jane both burst out laughing before they both turned red with embarrassment.

**Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I like Jane and Spencer together and I'm glad that most of you do to. I have to warn you all about this...Emily is appearing in the next chapter! I know you like it when she makes a appearance. Enjoy and please review.  
**

** Thank you for the amazing reviews, I love them all and you're brilliant. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid sat down at the indian restaurant with Jane, he felt uncomfortable after walking in and sitting down. People had stared at it him and he didn't like it. He had hidden it from Jane but he found himself worried about other people making fun of him during the dinner. He put a smile on his face and picked up a menu. He scanned the menu before putting it down. Jane looked beautiful to him tonight. She had a wonderful red dress on with red high heels, her blonde hair tied into a bun and her eyes were a shadowy black. "You look beautiful tonight, Jane."

She put down her menu and smiled at him. "Thank you, Spencer. You look great too."

"Thank Garcia for that," he chuckled. "I'm useless when it comes to dressing in something that matches."

"We have that in common," Jane said. "She did choose my make-up for tonight. She said my eyes needed to pop. Being a doctor, I really only wear make-up on a night out. Try being on call and then having to do a twelve-hour shift on full moon night. It's not easy."

"What are full moon nights really like? I don't believe the rumours about it being a weird night."

"Spencer, I've experienced and seen some extremely weird things. I've had a woman come in and think her rash was the result of a curse her wiccan ex-girlfriend put on her. Turns out her girlfriend cheated on her even before they broke up. I've had a guy think he was wolf, a woman who thought she'd been abducted by aliens because she had a sore bottom. Full moon nights are the worst."

"I'm glad that I didn't go into a medical profession then," Reid laughed softly.

"How are you with blood?"

"I look at crime scenes and dead bodies for a living. What do you think?" he said.

"True."

A waiter came over and took their orders. She chose a vegetarian meal and he decided to try the same. She took a sip from her glass of wine and pressed her lips together before pouting them out again. He couldn't help stare at her lips. He remembered kissing them very well. He blinked and picked up his drink. He took a small sip of his soda. He was still being medicated and couldn't drink alcohol. He looked up when a waiter from the bar came over and placed a martini on the table.

"I didn't order this," Jane said.

"The martini is from the gentleman at the bar. He put a note on the napkin," the waiter replied politely.

Jane picked up the napkin and shook her head. "Could I borrow your pen, please?" she asked. The waiter passed her the pen and she quickly put a reply. She put the martini back on the tray. "Give him that and please tell him I don't want him disturbing me."

"Yes, ma'am," the waiter said before heading back to the bar.

Reid looked at her and bit his lip. "What did you write?"

"Just a little note telling him to back the hell off but in my own little way. I'm on a date and I hate when people disturb me. How are your meds treating you?"

"I've got used to them now," he smiled. "Still feel a little groggy in the morning although I always am if I haven't had my coffee."

"I'm useless too," Jane agreed. "My hours change a lot and it isn't easy not having a normal sleeping pattern. The best sleep I had was only because of a brownie mix up."

"What do you mean?"

"A few years ago," she began to explain. "My grandmother got sick and she had friends who used to bake her brownies. Except, they were pot brownies to help her with the pain. She hated taking pain meds and her friends thought it was the next best way. They baked me some normal brownies but I got them mixed up and ended up bring home pot brownies. It was a strange night that night."

"I bet it was. I had a friend, an older friend, in college who ate pot brownies. Try studying in the library when you have someone laughing and giggling the entire time."

"Try studying for medical exams with a roommate who wants to become a future rock star. God, she couldn't sing."

They both looked up as the waiter came over with their food. "This looks divine," Jane said as she rubbed her hands together. The waiter left the table and Jane picked up one of the sauces and poured it over her meal. Reid did the same and took a large fork full of food and ate it.

"That is just the best thing ever," he moaned with a grin. Jane took a bite of her food. She let out a small moan too.

"I like this restaurant," Jane giggled. "This is wonderful."

"None of the others would come here with me. They don't like indian food and I never really won the battle over what we had for dinner. I'm glad you like the food."

"I wish I could take this sauce back with me to Salem. I have an old family recipe that would go great with this."

"I'm going to miss you when you go," he said. "I enjoy you being here."

"I'm going to miss you too but I'm back in two weeks time for the weekend again. We can talk over video chat and email. Don't worry, you can't keep me away for long."

* * *

Reid and Jane made their way out, the waiter that had served them came up to them with a small bag. "There you are, Mr Reid. We hope to see you again."

"You will," Jane smiled. "Your food is wonderful."

"Thank you, ma'am. We hope to see you again. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," they both said. Reid used his crutches till they got outside. He carefully leaned on one crutch and handed the bag to her. She opened it and grinned.

"Oh my god, you didn't," she said happily before pulling out one of the jars. "This is the sauce I loved. How did you get this?"

"I'm a regular customer and the chef was happy to do some. I wanted you to go back to Salem and have something to remember this date with, for the next two weeks."

She hugged her arm around him and gave him a tight squeeze. "You're the perfect man."

"You're the perfect woman."

She came away and kissed his lips. "I definitely want a lot more dates."

"Me too," he said before kissed her back. He had two weeks to plan an even more amazing date. He was already planning as he kissed her.

**Please review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. We have a nice guest back today. I am sorry about the length but I'll be honest. I got some bad news today and I've just not had the go to write tonight. Luckily, I had one chapter for the other fanfic done this morning and I cut the other half of the chapter I screwed up last night. Sorry for how short this is.  
**

** Thank you for the amazing reviews, you're great and you're brilliant. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid sat down and removed his prosthetic leg, he rubbed the thigh of his stump. He was beginning his physiotherapy and had just finished his first session. It was going to be a slow process. Walking with the prosthetic felt unnatural but his doctor had assured him that it would feel more natural, the more he walked with it. He took a sip of his water before he went and got changed back into his normal clothes. He grabbed his crutches and began to make his way out. JJ and Henry came towards him, Henry hugged his other leg before coming away. "You did really good, Uncle Spence."

"Thanks, Henry," Reid smiled. "I only did well because I had you cheering me on. How about we get something to eat? Uncle Spence is starving. I'll buy you an ice cream."

"Mommy says I have to eat vegetables before ice cream."

"I just want you to grow up nice and strong, honey," JJ said as she ruffled his hair.

"You cheered me on and you deserve ice cream for all your cheering. Uncle Spencer is buying so that means you don't have to eat vegetables. Your mommy can deal with me. Don't worry."

Henry laughed and watched his mother cross her arms. "Spencer Reid, you use your puppy eye powers for evil," she smiled.

"For evil? Me? Never," he chuckled back. "I use them for justice and to get my godson ice cream."

* * *

Reid and Henry looked at each other as they ate their ice cream together. JJ was outside making a phone call. "Is that good?" he asked Henry.

Henry nodded and scooped another spoonful into his mouth. "Thank you, Uncle Spence."

"You're welcome, Henry. Thank you for cheering me on today. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you there."

"You're welcome, Uncle Spence. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Reid said.

"Aunt Pen say you got a girl who is a friend," Henry said before picking up his cup and drinking his juice. Reid looked at his godson with a small bemused smile on his face. "Is it true?"

"I have a girlfriend," Reid answered. "She's a nice woman called Jane. She helped me when I my had accident. Why did you ask me that?"

"If you have a girlfriend, I get another aunt. I got another aunt!"

Reid let out a small chuckle before eating another spoonful of ice cream. "I guess you do."

Henry finished his vanilla ice cream and licked his lips. Reid pushed his bowl half way between them. "Henry, do you want to help me eat the rest of my chocolate ice cream?"

Picking up his spoon, Henry spooned some chocolate on his own spoon. He grinned as he put it in his mouth. Reid took his own spoonful and ate it. He enjoyed spending time with his godson and it was nice to spend time with him without any problems of the past coming back to haunt him. "Do you want to meet Jane, Henry?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

Reid waited with Morgan at the arrival gate for Jane. It was two weeks since their first date, they had spent time emailing each other and talking over video calls. He grinned as she came through arrivals. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Spencer. I missed you so much."

She kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and let out a small laugh. "I missed you too."

She came away from him and looked at him. "I met a friend of yours on my flight here."

"Who?" Reid asked.

"I swear, you dye your hair and you become unrecognisable to men," a woman said as she came over to them. Morgan had a large smile plastered on his face as he recognised her voice. She took off her sunglasses. "Hello, boys."

"Oh my god! Emily!" Morgan said as he came forward and swept her into a hug. Reid laughed as she came away and hugged him as well.

"I sat next to her on the plane," Jane explained to Spencer. "I have a picture of you as my bookmark and she saw it. I remember you mentioning her in one of our video calls."

"What were you doing in Salem?" Morgan asked.

"I've done a few lectures on the minds of unsubs and bouncing from state to state for the last week," Emily said. "My last lecture was in Salem. I have the next few days off so I thought I'd come and visit you. Why was I never told about this wonderful woman?"

Jane giggled. "I like her," she said to Reid.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I've kept a lot of things close lately. It's great to see you again. Jane is my girlfriend and she is a doctor at the Salem hospital."

"I already covered that," Jane waved her hand. "I never knew you used to make office rockets."

"One hit me right in the forehead," Emily laughed. "He also likes to put six to seven sugars in his coffee."

"I know that," Jane shrugged. "I used to sneak him Starbucks. Come on, everyone. I don't know about you, Emily, but that plane food was nasty. Let's get something decent to eat."

"Amen to that," Emily winked before going for her suitcase.

"Allow me," Morgan said in an english accent, a smirk on his face. "I like your hair, you look different but you look good."

"Thank you, Morgan."

**Please review**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. This is a nice chapter that I hope is okay. I'm sorry for yesterday and my bad update. I'm was just having a bad day. I apologise. Enjoy and let me know what you think!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're the greatest readers in the world. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

Emily, Morgan, Reid and Jane sat in the diner together. Jane and Reid were alone while Emily and Morgan got the food. "So, do you really like Emily?" Reid asked.

"I do," Jane answered. "I got the shock of my life when she started talking to me. She just blurted out your name. She's very nice. Did anything happen between you and her?"

"No, we're just really good friends. She can beat me at cards and when she was with the team, she would come with me to see russian films. She speaks multiple languages. Besides, I think she carries something for Morgan. They spent a lot of time together before she left and when we had JJ's wedding, it looked like they had a spark with each other. You aren't jealous. Are you?"

"Okay, yes. I admit it. When I saw her and she talked about you. She knew so much about you and while I know some things about you, I don't feel like I know as much as I want to."

"You feel like we don't know each other?"

"We know each other. I know some of your wonderful quirks and I love the way that you bring out random facts. I want to know more about you. Favourite colour, your favourite movie and about your family. I want to know more about you. I'll tell you everything about myself too. I meet your old friend on a plane and I did feel like she knew a lot more about you, and she isn't your girlfriend. I am."

"How about we spend this weekend getting to know each other? We will tell each other everything."

"I'd like that," she smiled. "Please tell me we are going back to that indian restaurant this weekend."

"Already made reservations for tomorrow night," he smiled. "My godson wants to meet you tomorrow. Are you okay with that? He figures that if his uncle has a girlfriend, he has a new aunt."

"Awww," Jane said. "That is so cute. I would love to meet him."

"Did you ever think you would be here with me when I came in that day all battered up?" Reid asked.

"Honestly, no. I'm happy that I was wrong. My co-workers think I'm not being very much like a doctor by dating a former patient. I don't care. You make me feel special and you love me for being me. Oh god! I'm not saying that you do love me. It's too early for that. I don't want to put pressure on you like that. I'm going to shut up now."

"Jane," Reid said causing her to look at him with red cheeks. "I love you. We've known each and gone through enough for me to know that."

Jane tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and grinned. "I love you too, Spencer."

She leaned over the table and kissed him.

* * *

Reid watched as Jane waited nervously in the living room of Garcia's apartment. JJ was bringing Henry over to meet Jane. He chuckled as he watched her tidy up small things. He came into the room, the sound of his crutches filling the room. "Jane, don't panic. He's excited to meet you. He's a wonderful little boy and I enjoy spending time with him."

"Is JJ okay with us taking him to the park? I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"He loves the park and she knows that he is safe with us."

A knock came at the door. Reid made his way over and opened it with a free hand. JJ and Henry walked in. Henry had a small bunch of flowers in his hand. He looked up at Jane. JJ walked in behind him. "Henry, this is Jane. Spencer's girlfriend."

Henry walked forward and held up the flowers. "Hi, Jane. I'm Henry. I got these for you."

Jane knelt to his level, taking the flowers. She smelled them and looked at him. "They are beautiful, thank you. Henry, you have a wonderful name. Your Uncle Spencer has told me all about you."

"Uncle Spence told me about you too. He really likes you."

"I really like him too," Jane nodded. "Has he said nice things about me?"

"He said you look like an angel."

Jane giggled before turning back to look at Reid. "I'll always be his angel. As long as he is good and brings me flowers like you did. Are you ready to go to the park today?"

"I can't wait," Henry grinned.

* * *

Reid watched as Jane chased Henry around the park. Henry hid under the swing before jumping out and surprising her. Jane lifted him up and twirled him around making him laugh. Going over to the swings, Henry called for her.

"Aunt Jane! Push me!"

Jane went over and began to push him on the swing. "Hold tight, Henry."

* * *

Emily found Jane sitting in the living room, doing a crossword puzzle. She had come over to see Garcia, who had now popped out for some supplies. "Hi, Jane. Where is Reid?"

"He popped back with Henry and JJ to her house. Henry wants Spencer to fix one of his toys. I stayed here. Gives my feet a chance to rest. I wore the wrong shoes to the park."

"I know how that feels. I wore heels to a club and regretted it. Thank god for foot massagers," Emily said as she sat down. "I want to talk with you if that is alright."

Jane took off her reading glasses and put the crossword puzzle down. "What do you want to talk about?"

"About Spencer. He spoke with me yesterday. He's just a good friend and I wanted to put your mind at rest. You two seem like the perfect match. Garcia calls you the two doctors in love. You have supported him through everything and I just wanted to say thank you. I wasn't here to help him and I know he did some horrible things. You saved his life when you spent time with him at the ward. Thank you."

"I never thought he would do something like that," Jane sighed. "He seemed a little better when he left my hospital. When I got the call about his medical history and they told me what happened, I felt like I had failed him. Between you and me, I liked him from the moment he came into my hospital. I just couldn't act on how I felt. It isn't ethical to date patients. He isn't my patient any more, he's my boyfriend. I intend to support him through all of this."

"When you support Spencer, all of us support you. We're a family. Even if one of us is across the pond."

"I know."

"Can I ask you something?" Emily asked.

"Go ahead."

"It doesn't bother me but are you worried about him only having one leg. He keeps thinking that it is something to be ashamed off. He's worried that someone will come and sweep you away from him."

"I'd love him if he had no arms or legs. He's such a wonderful man and I love him. I just want him to love himself."

**Please review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but I was very poorly. Sorry! Forgive me!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're the most wonderful readers in the world. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

Jane and Reid sat in the Indian restaurant together, both enjoying their food. They were talking about themselves to each other.

"Okay, what is your favourite book?" Jane asked before taking some spicy bread and dipping it in her favourite sauce. Reid looked up at her.

"Asking me what book I love is something I can't answer. Various books have various great things about them. I can tell you that I have favourite authors. Ray Bradbury, Isaac Asimov, Arthur Conan Doyle, Oscar Wilde, Charles Dickens and so many more. I do have a love for Empty Planet by Ursula Kent, I met the author. I can't decide what my favourite book is. What is your favourite book?"

"Any Stephen King novel," she grinned.

"I like him too. I find it amazing how he joins together different novels and can bring a fresh story to the world so often. He is also responsible for one of my favourite quotes. Monsters are real, ghosts are too. They live inside us and sometimes, they win."

"That isn't a very motivational quote," Jane said in confusion.

"It is and it isn't. You can apply that quote to my life. I am fine now and I'm fighting against my past ghosts and I'm not letting the monsters win when it comes to my life. I did, however, let the monsters and ghosts win not so long ago. I can relate to that quote."

"You are a very deep thinker," Jane smiled. "Let me think. What is your favourite TV show?"

"Doctor Who but I'll always be a fan of Star Trek."

"Oh," Jane giggled. "I'm dating a Trekkie."

"Okay, Dr Lockhart. What is your favourite show?"

"I honestly don't have that much time when it comes to TV. I like Game of Thrones. It's about the only programme I make time for."

"I've seen it," Reid nodded. "My turn. Favourite film?"

"I'm not really sure," she shrugged. "I have a lot of favourite films. I do have a fondness for the remake of Dawn of the dead and for this film called Near Dark. I like it."

"You are aware that Near Dark isn't correct when it comes to vampirism and reversing the process. I like watching Sci-fi movies. My favourite movie as a kid was Babar but only as a kid. I don't really have a favourite either. My friends once asked me if I had seen a film called A Clockwork Orange because I like listening to Mozart over Beethoven. I've not seen it yet."

"Let's keep it that way," Jane said before shaking her head. She brought up her glass of wine and took a sip. "I like this, Spencer. We are finding out things about each other that we didn't know about before. So, Emily spoke with me earlier. We had a little talk."

"What did you talk about?"

"You, of course. Why do you think that someone is going to sweep me off my feet? I love you, Spencer. I'm not going anywhere and I need you to understand that. Your leg is nothing to be ashamed of. I love you for who you are. You're the man who gets my favourite sauce because I'm away for two weeks and you're the man who lets me dip my french fries into his milkshake. I need the man who I love, to love himself."

"You're a beautiful woman and I don't know how I managed to get so lucky in my life. I watch men give you their numbers and I see the look on their faces. They are more handsome than me and some of them probably have a lot more to offer you than I can. I don't want to lose you but I don't want to hold you back either. A future with me isn't going to be easy. I want you to have the best life you can and I don't want to hurt your chances of that."

"Spencer, I want a life with you. A life with you isn't gonna be hard, it'll be wonderful. I liked you from the first time I treated you. I know that we are going to face some challenges but I say, bring them on! I will have the best life I can, I'll have it with you. Not some guy who wants a one night stand. Do you know what I put on that napkin when we first came here? I put that I was with the man I loved and that I wasn't someone to be brought with a martini. I've even applied for a job here in Virginia."

"What?" he said quickly.

"I hate not seeing you for two weeks. Even, if things didn't work out, which I hope to god that things do work out. I've never really put myself into a relationship this much. I applied for a job down here, in Virginia. If I get it, I'm taking it. I can look for an apartment and we can see each other when we want to."

Reid grinned, unable to stop his joy from showing. "Why don't you live with me? If you get the job."

"Are we ready for that?"

"I'm allowed to live on my own from next week. We've known each other long enough. We may have only recently gone into a relationship but we've known each other longer. My apartment is still there for me, thanks to my team. How long will it be till you find out about the job?"

"Two weeks. They are still talking with other doctors. I don't like my hospital after how my staff now treat me. I want a fresh start in a new place and I think it's time to have that."

"I really want you to come here," Reid said, excited like a big kid.

"I want to come here too," she said before leaning over and kissing him.

* * *

Jane ran her hands through his hair and kissed his lips. He held her hips and kissed her as they laid on his bed at Garcia's apartment. She was staying at Morgan's to give them some privacy. She pushed him to the bed and straddled him. Warm lips touched his as she continued. Her hand went to his belt.

"Wait," he said as he came out a kiss.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she looked at him.

"I can't do this," he said. She got up and sat next to him. "I'm sorry."

"Spencer, what are you worried about?"

"I want you. You have no idea how much I want you but I'm afraid. I'm not going to give you what you want when we do this. At least I don't think I can give you what you want."

"You can do it, I know you can. We've talked about doing this and I trust you. I'm not going anywhere so we got plenty of practice and plenty of time to get it right. I'm sure that it'll be right the first time. You can do this."

He looked to her and stroked her blonde hair behind her ears. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately She giggled and they fell to the bed again and he kissed down her neck.

**Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy. I'm not sure how many chapters are left on this but it will only be about six max.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are all brilliant readers. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Jane snuggled against Reid as the morning sun hit them, she almost purred at how comfortable she was. Her eyes opened and she looked up see her Spencer sleeping peacefully. She brought up the cover so they were fully hidden beneath it. She felt happier than she had for a long time. Last night had been nothing but heaven for her. She put her hand on his chest and traced the scars on it. Her hand trailed along the long lines that formed a cross on his chest. During the night, when they had been together, she had felt the brand on his neck and the scars from the rock salt. It brought back memories. She had stitched him up and treated all his wounds, she'd seen the blood and how pale his skin had been. Leaning down, she kissed the small scars made by a spiked belt, before coming back up and laying with him again. A smile came across her face as she remembered him being so gentle and attentive to her. His missing leg didn't bother her. She loved him for being him. After all the time he had spent in the ward, she thanked her stars he had reacted well to it. She had watched other patients stay in wards for a long time because they refused to face the true extent of themselves. One moment she never wanted to go through again was sitting with him, hearing him plea for the withdrawals to disappear.

The door opened and Garcia stepped through it.

"Oh my!" Garcia said before hiding behind the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't knock. Really sorry."

"It's okay," Jane laughed gently. "We're under the covers."

Garcia peeked around. "I'm really sorry. Um, I just wanted to ask if you wanted some breakfast."

"I'd love some," Jane whispered. "I want to leave him to sleep."

"Okay," Garcia smiled.

"Garcia," she said quietly. "Can I borrow some pyjamas? I'm not quite sure where my bag is and I can't really get out from under the cover without the stuff in it."

She watched Garcia run out of the room, she came back with a top and some shorts. Jane slipped them on beneath the cover before getting out of bed. Reid moved but settled back down again. Kissing his forehead, she brought the cover up and left the room.

Going into the kitchen, she saw Garcia pouring a cup of coffee while Morgan cooked some bacon. She passed the coffee to Jane.

"Good morning," Jane smiled at them before settled down on a seat and letting out a happy sigh.

"I'm guessing that you and pretty boy had a good time last night," Morgan grinned. He hissed before letting out a small smirk as Garcia hit him on the shoulder with a flat spoon. "I meant at the restaurant, Garcia!"

"No, you didn't and you know it," Jane shook her head. "We had a lovely night out and a lovely night in. End of story. Now, extra crispy that bacon, Agent Morgan, or I'll have Garcia dispense justice with the spoon again."

Garcia brought up the spoon playfully. Morgan finished cooking the food and laid it out on the table. The three sat down. Jane wanted to leave Spencer to sleep, he needed rest.

"So, I need to ask you all something."

Morgan and Garcia looked up. "What about?" he asked.

"I recently applied for a job at the local hospital here in Virginia. Spencer asked me to move in with him last night and I just wanted to ask you if you think he is ready. I know he's doing amazing and if I get the job, which I really want, I can't wait to live with him. I do have these small annoying whispers in the back of my head. The ones that just want to keep him on the straight and narrow. Is he ready?"

"First of all," Garcia said happily. "I can't wait for you to come here and I know you will get the job. You're an amazing doctor and you are amazing with your patients. I think he is ready. He's more than ready. I'll tell you something. He misses you so much when you aren't here and when you two stop talking on the webcam. He has this look on his face. A look that shows me that he wishes he could talk to you for just five more minutes. He's ready and if you are ready, go for it. You don't get things without taking a few risks."

"Garcia's right," Morgan agreed. "He constantly talks about you and he misses you like crazy."

"I miss him too. I go home to my apartment and I just wish he was there. It feels so empty and all I want to do is grab him and kiss him."

They all heard a thud coming from the bedroom. Jane dropped her fork and rushed into the bedroom to find Reid on the floor. He wasn't angry, he was laughing. She rushed forward and helped him back on the bed. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he laughed as she sat down. She nodded to Morgan and Garcia that he was okay and they left them alone.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I feel wonderful," he said. "I felt like nothing had happened from my past when I woke up. I tried to get out of bed thinking I still had my leg. Last night was just the greatest. Where did you go? Are those Garcia's pyjamas?"

"She forgot to knock but she didn't see anything. I don't know where my bag is in here and I was, then, naked under the cover. She lent me some pyjamas. I went to get some breakfast. Come on, it's still warm. I wanted you to rest but you obviously didn't want to sleep."

"I smelled the bacon," he shrugged.

"Last night was divine," Jane grinned. "You were so gentle and I really enjoyed myself."

"I enjoyed myself too," he smiled. "I haven't slept like that in a long time."

"Let's see if we can get you a good sleep tonight," she winked before kissing him.

"Looking forward to it."

**Please review**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy and please review.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are all my little gems and I adore you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two weeks later**

Reid slowly began to walk with the prosthetic, he held onto the bars and felt a little better. It was a little easier to walk with it in his session today, it didn't feel natural but he knew it never would. He let go of the bars and tried to walk on his own, he made one step but lost his balance and fell to the mat below him. He accepted the help getting up and sat in a nearby seat.

"How long is it going to take for me to get used to walking with that?" he said before drinking some water. "It just doesn't feel right."

"It will," the male therapist assured him. "Nothing can truly replace your leg but the prosthetic can allow you to have a normal life again. Learning to walk is not easy. We may think it is but it isn't."

"You don't exactly know what it is like," Reid sighed. The therapist pulled up his trousers to show a prosthetic leg. Surprise came across Reid's face as he saw it. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. You walk so normally."

"I walk properly because I learned how to. I know how you feel. You're frustrated at not being able to do everything that you used to do, straight away. I felt the same. Every person here feels the same way. It isn't easy trying to walk again. We learn it as children and we believe that we will automatically do the same thing again but with a leg made for us. I lost mine when I got run over by a drunk. They couldn't save my leg. I got down and I closed myself off from the world. One day though, I saw this little girl outside on the street. She was using two prosthetics, she was giggling and laughing. It didn't matter to her that she didn't have her legs. I got my life together and I learned to walk again. I got angry and I lost my temper during the learning process. My physiotherapist sat me down like I am now and told me this. Take your time. The world wasn't in a rush to get created, why should the people on it rush when they have plenty of time. If I can ask, how did you lose your leg?"

Reid looked down at the prosthetic. "I got kidnapped and tortured. They thought I was a devil and I needed to leave the world in flames. They tied me to a pyre and set it on fire. My leg suffered severe burns and an infection finished it off. They had no choice but to take my leg. I've done a lot of stupid things since then but I'm trying to fix my life."

"Don't dwell on what you did, dwell on what you want to do. You want to learn to walk with the prosthetic, it takes time. Don't rush because the world isn't demanding you to. I'm not demanding it and neither is my co-worker. You do this at your own progress and we'll support you. What did you do before your kidnapping?"

"I was an FBI agent for the Behavioural analysis unit. I used to study criminal behaviour and capture criminals with what I studied about them. I'm not any more. They need a team member that can back them up on the field, not one stuck behind a desk."

"Don't give up on your old life so easily," the man said. "It may still be part of your new life. I was a paramedic before I got hit, I like being able to help people heal. After coming here and being supported, I chose to become a physiotherapist here. I didn't give up my love of healing people. Don't give up your fascination with the criminal mind."

"How do you know I'm fascinated with it?" Reid asked.

"You seem like a smart man and I've over heard you talking with your friend when she is here. You talk with enthusiasm. We'll give it a rest for today but keep practising at home if you want. Just make sure you have someone with you."

"I will and thank you."

"Anytime, Spencer."

* * *

Reid watched the television in his kitchen while eating a bowl of coco pops, sat on a stool. Jane was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. He had heard her phone go off but didn't listen to her conversation. She came into the kitchen with her phone in her hand, a frown on her face.

"Jane, what's wrong?"

"That was the hospital here in Virginia. They just called with an answer."

"You didn't get it," Reid said, slightly deflated and disappointed at the fact she wasn't going to live with him.

"They were nice about it. They want me to start in two weeks," Jane grinned. "Got ya! Baby, I got the job!"

He balanced on his foot and hugged her as she came forward. "I'm so happy for you. You're coming here!"

Jane came away and kissed him. "I can't wait to come here and be with you. God, I have so much to do in just two weeks. I have to pack up my apartment. My hospital had my job on a sort of limbo status, now I can tell them I'm leaving. I think they wanted me gone any way. I'm going to have to drive everything here."

"Calm down," he said. "You have an army called my team. They'll help if we need it. I'm proud of you for getting the job."

They pressed their foreheads together and sighed contentedly. "Thank you, Jane. For keeping me alive. My leg was worth having this with you."

"You're welcome, babe," she giggled. "I'm so happy that I met you. You're changing my life, Spencer."

"You're changing mine, for the better. I look forward to waking up to you every single morning."

* * *

Garcia and the team clinked their glasses against Jane's glass and then Reid's glass. "To our Jane, coming here to stay," she said happily. They all took a sip of their drinks. Reid kissed Jane on the cheek. The rest of the team looked at the two people in love. They saw a love that kept them both strong and one that was just beginning.

Rossi stepped forward with a small box in his hand. "These are for both of you."

Reid took the box and opened it to show two separate necklaces, each half of a book. Jane and Spencer each took one half each. "What are these?"

Rossi came to them and swapped the necklaces. He turned them over to show their names. The necklace Jane held had Spencer's name on it and his had her name on it. "I wanted to get you both something. The woman at the store recommended them when I told her about you," he explained before taking each half and then clicking them together. "You each have the story of your lives with you at all times, you join them and these connect your stories. I hope you like it."

Jane gave Rossi a hug. "They're beautiful. Thank you so much."

She handed it to him and he put it around her neck. Reid was able to slip his over his head.

"Thank you, Rossi," Reid smiled.

"I'm just happy to see you two together. Let's get this dinner going."

**Please review**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry for not updating Saturday but I was really strapped for time and plus, I just loved watching Doctor Who. In defense of not updating yesterday, I had these my chapters all ready to go but the site would not let me sign in. Enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're the most wonderful readers in the world. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review, you know you love me, go on and review!  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Three weeks later**

Reid moaned as the alarm went off, he slammed his hand on it before bringing Jane back to him. He kissed her neck and stroked down her arm. She let out a small sigh. "Good morning, Dr Reid."

"Good morning, Dr Lockhart. I'm in need of a doctor. I thinK I'm coming down with something," Reid said before kissing her shoulder. She turned around and faced him.

"What are your symptoms?"

"Fast heart rate, warming of the heart, a craving for my girlfriend and a feeling of absolute happiness when I wake up in the morning."

"I would say you have love sickness," Jane smiled before kissing him on the lips and snuggling against his chest. "I love waking up like this in the morning. I love my new job too. They don't judge me like my other co-workers. One of my fellow doctors actually knows you."

"Who?"

"Dr Havers," she answered. "He did the check ups on your leg. Was that when you got shot in the leg? I remember you telling me."

"He's a good doctor," Reid said. "I'm a little accident prone so I tend to end up at the hospital more than I like, especially in the winter. I've had to go to the emergency department twice in the last three years after falling on ice. Once it was a cut to the forehead and the other, I fell and landed on my wrist. Winter is a curse for me."

"Your girlfriend is a doctor so I guess that helps. I'm on the night shift next week so you'll be sleeping on your own at night. It's only for a week but one of the doctors just went on maternity leave."

"I'm sure I can adjust my sleeping schedule for a few of those days," he shrugged. "I like sleeping with you. I don't have nightmares when I'm in bed with you."

"I've noticed."

"When do you have to get into work?" he asked.

"I've got at least another hour and a half till I have to enter those sliding doors and begin a shift. I could use a morning vitamin," she winked. Reid pulled the cover over them and kissed her. She laughed before gasping. "Spencer Reid, you're full of surprises."

* * *

Reid slowly made his way through the BAU. He was walking with the prosthetic but used a cane till he could manage his balance issues. He walked in and stared at his desk. It was still empty. No-one had replaced him yet and it surprised him. They still had hope that he'd return. He wasn't sure if he could. He wasn't ever going to become the agent he was again. He couldn't go into the field because of his leg and he knew that the directors were probably putting pressure on Hotch to hire a new agent. An agent more capable than him.

He couldn't find the team in the bullpen and made his way up the stairs slowly to the BAU room. The door was open but he stayed out of view and listened to them going through a case.

"Four victims," he heard Garcia begin to explain. "All male and in their mid-thirties to early forties. All taken in secluded areas and one of the victim's friends said that he was going to meet a woman."

"I don't think it's a woman," Blake said. Reid smiled as he listened. He'd missed being in the case briefings.

"All of the men were severely beaten, marks from being whipped with a belt and each of the victims castrated before their death."

"You should look for someone with a history of abuse," he said aloud. He looked around the door to see them all look at him. "Your unsub is probably someone who is targeting men who abuse their children. I wouldn't be surprised if you looked at the each victim's children and found a history of abuse. Blake is right. It's not a woman. It's probably a man who suffered a history of sexual and physical abuse. The castration symbolises for the unsub, taking away the weapons of the abuser. I doubt all the victims were sexually abusing their children but for the unsub, it doesn't matter."

They all stared at him with smiles on their faces. "Stop smiling," he said to them as he walked in.

"You're using your prosthetic," Garcia said as she came around the table and gave him a hug. "How is it going?"

"Using the cane till I can walk without losing my balance too much. Sorry for disturbing your briefing. I just came to say hello. Jane's at work and the apartment was quiet."

"You're welcome here when you want," JJ said as she gave him a hug. "You thinking about coming back here permanently?"

"I'm not sure," he shrugged. "You need a team member who can have your back in the field. I can't do that."

"Reid, you've just shown that you are ready to come back. We barely had a profile and you just gave us a detailed and correct one that I agree with, even though you haven't been at work since your accident," Hotch said. "Besides, you always said it was Morgan's job to kick down the doors."

"Damn right," Morgan laughed.

"I still need to sort out a few things before I could come back. I just started this wonderful relationship and I don't want to put that in jeopardy. Plus, I think I need to see my mom soon. I haven't spoken to her since I shouted down the phone at her."

"She'll understand, Spencer," Rossi assured him.

"I don't even know if she still remembers me shouting at her. I think she was in the middle of an episode. I do want to come back. I miss being in briefings and working on cases. I want to make sure that I have time for Jane though. I love her and I don't want to have a relationship where we fight to spend time with each other."

"We'll work something out," Hotch smiled.

"Thanks," Reid smiled. "I'll go. You need to get on with this case and I'm holding you all up."

"Wait," JJ said. "Will and Henry are at home today. Go and see them for a while. I don't like the idea of you being alone for the day. Henry would love to see you."

"I'll do that."

"Do you want a ride?" Morgan offered. "I can drop you off and still get to the jet with everyone."

"No, I'll just grab the metro and then catch a cab."

"Morgan, we'll see you at the airstrip," Hotch nodded. "Get him to JJ's."

"Do I ever get to win an argument?"

"Let me think about that," Garcia mused before shaking her head. "No. Now, do as your tech goddess commands. Go with Morgan and have a good time with Henry."

**Please review**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy the chapter! Ten points if you tell me the quote in this.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're the most amazing readers in the world. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review, go on and review!  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Three weeks later**

Reid lit the candles on the table as he waited for Jane to come home. He had ordered her favourite takeout, got a bouquet of roses and knew she'd be home soon. He poured her favourite wine and sat reading a book as he waited for her to walk through the door. He waited for twenty minutes and decided to call her. He waited for her to answer.

"Hi, honey."

"Where are you? You're usually back by now."

"I'm sorry but I have to stay here till late. I meant to call you but I've dealt with emergency cases all day and I still have two meeting to attend and paperwork. I won't get home till midnight. I'm sorry, honey."

"It's okay," Reid said, disappointment in my voice. "I'm just sat here reading a book any way."

"Spencer, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I just need to think about something."

"You sound pissed at me. Are you angry at me?"

"Why would I be angry at you?" he said, his voice sounding harsher than he had intended.

"Spencer, this is my job. One attending has gone home and we are short on nurses. It's not my fault that I have to stay late. I can't always be at the house with you. I moved here to be with you but I still have to work. I still want a career."

"I'm happy that you moved here to have a relationship with me but for the last three weeks I've been sat here and we've had to cancel all our plans due to your work. I've been offered my job back at the BAU but I'm hesitating because I didn't want to jeopardise this relationship. They even offered me to go on a plan that would suit my needs. I want you to have a career but I seem to have taken a back seat in your life the last three weeks. I've barely seen you and when you are here, you're continuing to work and always on the phone."

"I'm working, Spencer!" she shouted down the phone. "I spent enough time with you and I thought a little busy blip in my life wouldn't be a problem for you. I can't always be there to baby step you through life."

Reid disconnected the call and shoved his cellphone in his pocket. He blew out of the candles and left his apartment with his cane and wallet.

* * *

Jane walked up the stairs to the apartment, she was so tired and wasn't lookng forward to the fight ahead of her when she walked through the door. It hit midnight as she opened the door. She walked in and turned on the lights. Her attention caught the table. She brushed her hand through her hair as she walked forward. She looked in the containers and found her favourite takeout food. Two candles that had been lit were now out and cold. Her favourite wine still sat on the table with a bouquet of roses next to it. She looked at the note and read it.

_Dear Jane,_

_A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and man cannot live without love. I love you and you mean everything to me._

_Love Spencer_

"I'm a horrible girlfriend."

* * *

Reid sat at the bar, drinking a brandy. It was past midnight and Jane had tried to call him but he had sent it straight to voicemail. She kept texting him but he ignored them too. He had spent the last three weeks being nothing but a shadow to Jane. Dinner plans cancelled, he had slept alone after she had taken on more night shifts. He had barely seen her and when she was in the apartment, she practically ignored him. He wanted to go back to work, he felt ready. He had spoken with Jane about it but not received much of an answer from her.

He finished his brandy and ordered another one.

"What you doing here, Reid?" a voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Hotch standing behind him with Morgan at his side.

"What am I doing here?" Reid said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Garcia got a call from Jane, she's panicking because you're ignoring her calls and texts."

"You can cancel that brandy," Hotch informed the bartender.

"Keep that brandy coming," Reid said, ignoring his boss. "You don't have any control over me out of work and you've got no other authority over me. My problems are my own."

The bartender put the brandy in front of Reid, who proceeded to pick it up and take a sip. "Just leave me alone."

Hotch and Morgan sat either side of him. "Drinking isn't going to help."

"I wasn't going to consider the other thing that helps," Reid snapped before taking a gulp of his brandy. "I've made the decision about coming back. I want to come back and work at the BAU."

"That's good," Hotch nodded. "You need to go back and talk with Jane though. New relationships are not always easy. They take some time to work out the few problems."

"I know she is busy and I know her career is important to her but when she ignores me for three weeks, I wonder if she actually wants a relationship with me or her job. No matter what at the BAU, I'd make time for her."

Reid finished his brandy.

"Come on, kid. You got a girlfriend who's worried about you. Talk to her before you go off and make a decision you might regret later. No more alcohol either."

* * *

Reid walked into his apartment, he walked into the bedroom to find Jane asleep in bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his prosthetic. He put his cane to his side and laid in the bed.

"Where were you?" he heard her voice ask.

"At a bar, having a drink. I needed time to think about things."

"What things?"

"Is your job worth more to you than me? I'm going back to work at the BAU. No matter what, I've always promised myself I'd make time for you. I don't mind being on equal ground with your job but when you ignore me for three weeks, it makes me feel isolated and worthless."

"I never meant to put my job in front of this relationship, I wanted to find a balance. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'm happy that you are going back to work and we'll work things out," she said before leaning against his chest. "I saw what you did for me and I'm really sorry. Work has just been really busy."

"Promise that we'll work things out and I might sleep a little better," Reid said.

"I promise. I love you and I don't want to lose what we have."

**Please review**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're just brilliant and amazing. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review, go on and review!  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two weeks later**

Reid enjoyed working through his paperwork, he had been back at the BAU for a week and felt like he was home again. He finished his paperwork and the two consultations he had to give over the phone after working non-stop. He look at the clock and realised it was only three o'clock. He looked around and saw Morgan still had a pile of paperwork in his IN pile but was on the phone. He made his way over on his wheeled chair and waited for Morgan to finish the call.

"Hey," Morgan greeted as he put down the phone. "You doing okay?"

"I just wondered if you wanted me to take some of those files off your hands," Reid said as he pointed his pen to the pile. Morgan looked over to Reid's desk and found all the profiles completed.

"Seriously, kid," Morgan chuckled. "You've finished already."

"I've double checked all my profiles, I feel comfortable with them and I've completed my phone consultations. Ten seconds till my offer runs out. Ten, nine, eight."

Morgan grabbed some from his pile and handed them to Reid. "You're definitely making up from your time away."

"I know," Reid grinned before pushing himself on his chair and wheeling across the floor, back to his desk. "What did you guys ever do without me?"

Morgan didn't answer, he just let Reid get back to work. They had struggled during his time away from the unit. Working each case, they had all missed Reid jumping up and coming out with a brilliant solution to the profile. They had that back now. They had their resident genius back and the unit felt normal again.

* * *

Garcia was talking with Hotch when they heard a bang come from the kitchen area, they didn't see Reid at his table. They rushed to the kitchen to find Reid on the floor, laughing. They noticed his prosthetic on the floor.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Garcia said as she came to his side. "Why are you laughing?"

"I didn't attach my leg properly when I adjusted it earlier and it fell off. I've learned that if you don't laugh, you cry when you fall. I prefer to look on the lighter side of this."

He pulled his leg back on and attached it back, allowing Garcia to check that it'd been secured properly. Hotch came forward and helped him get to his feet. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Reid said before letting out another small chuckle. "It happens when I don't secure it properly. I just came over to get a cup of coffee before I went home. Morgan is giving me a ride."

Garcia kissed him on the cheek before hitting his shoulder. "Don't scare me like that, Reid. You gave me a fright."

Reid gave her a small hug. "I'm sorry, Garcia. I didn't mean to scare you."

He turned to Hotch. "Sorry for scaring you too."

"That's fine," Hotch said, a look of relief on his face. "Just don't hug me."

"Oh, that's no fun," Garcia pouted playfully.

* * *

Opening his apartment door, he walked in to find the air smelling of roses. Music was playing from the kitchen. He made his way to the kitchen and dropped his keys when he saw the sight in front of him. Jane sat on the edge of the table in a silk nightie on and stockings. There was a dinner on the table and candles filled the room. "Welcome home, Dr Reid."

Reid opened his mouth but found himself speechless. Only a few stuttered noises came out of his mouth. She jumped down from the edge of the table and made her way over to him. "Don't you have anything to say," she smiled. "I know we've had a rough two weeks since the argument. I want to make it up to you. Tonight, we have all to ourselves. We are going to have dinner and do whatever you want after. I love you and I never want to lose you."

"All that is going through my mind is how wonderful, beautiful and sexy you look. I mean, just wow."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. "I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Spencer. I'm sorry about everything that happened."

"We're still in the beginning stages of this relationship and we are going to have problems. I just know that we can sort them out."

"Come on," she smiled. "Dinner and then we have a whole night ahead of us."

Jane led him over to the table and sat him in one of the seats. She picked up the fork and put some indian food on it. He opened his mouth and savoured the taste as she fed him the food.

* * *

Reid sat on the jet two days later, he had spent the weekend with Jane. Both of them, never leaving the apartment. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face as they travelled to their latest case. Morgan noticed this. "Reid, why are you grinning?"

"Just patched things up with Jane," Reid shrugged. "We just had a good weekend.

"I'm not going to ask any further questions because I'm pretty sure what happened," Morgan chuckled.

* * *

Reid looked at the board and felt a spark in his brain. They were looking for two unsubs but only had a lead on one so far. The unsubs had been kidnapping women and assaulting them before killing them. They only kept the woman for three days before dumping the bodies. "I think I know where one of the unsubs is."

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"Look at all the dump sites. The unsub that dumps them only goes ten miles out. I've looked at this all wrong. I've been looking for the wrong place. He's got to be here. These are satellite pictures I had Garcia send me," he said as he pulled them from his desk and pinned them to the board. "I've checked the dump sites and when you back track, you end up here. This area is completely isolated and the satellite picture shows an abandoned building here. It's completely isolated."

"I'll get some officers to come with us," Hotch said. "Good work, Reid. Everyone, get your vests on and meet me at the SUVs. Reid, stay here. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Okay," Reid said before looking to his team. "Just stay safe."

"We will," JJ said, touching his cheek.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later**

Reid stayed put in the office, it was empty. The only officers available were down in the reception area, trying to sort out a staffing problem. He sent a text to Jane, knowing she wouldn't see it till she got a break from her shift at the hospital. He was about to put the phone down when something wrapped around his throat, cutting his ability to breathe. His body got yanked back, the phone dropping from his hand.

**Cliffhanger! Will it end how you expect it to?**

**Please review**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'd never kill our man! I think you'll like this chapter. Enjoy!****  
**

** Thank you for the spectacular reviews. You're brilliant and absolutely awesome. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid wheezed as he got dragged down, he hit the floor on his stomach. His attacker sat on top of him and continued to pull the rope. His vision blurred as his head began to feel fuzzy, he could faintly see his phone lighting up and his ringer going off.

"You son of a bitch," his attacker snarled. "You led them to him. I wasn't here and now he's going to die. I'm going to kill you."

Reid summoned his strength and brought his elbow up to connect with the man's face. The weight on him disappeared and the rope around his neck slackened, he coughed harshly as he breathed again. He pulled it off and began to drag himself away from the man. His eyes widened when he realised it was one of the police officers that had been there with them during the day. He crawled back, trying to reach his gun. His good leg got grabbed, a knife slashed through the air and stabbed into his leg, a loud crack filling the air. The officer looked at the knife in confusion. "What the hell?"

"Wrong leg, asshole," Reid snapped, his throat raging pain, before grabbing his gun. The sheriff lunged and Reid pulled the trigger. He dragged himself away as soon as the sheriff clutched his shoulder in pain. Footsteps rapidly approached the room. Two officers arrived to see Reid keeping his gun trained on the wounded man.

"He-," Reid said before he coughed, his throat felt like it was on fire. His voice came out wheezy. "He attacked me. Tried to kill me."

He dropped his gun as one of the officers ran over to the wounded man and secured him. Reid stared at the knife embedded in his prosthetic. "His finger prints are on the knife," he whispered.

* * *

Morgan and the others rushed to the hospital after they had secured the other unsub and rescued a young woman. The station had called them and they had connected the unsub and the police officer that had attacked Reid to the kidnaps and murders. Hotch came to the nurses station. "I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner," he said as he flashed his ID. "One of my agents came in here about an hour ago."

"I'm fine," a voice said quietly from behind them. They all turned around to see Reid holding an ice pack against his throat, a young doctor next to him.

"He'll be fine," the young doctor assured them. "Just keep speaking to a whisper and keep ice on it till the swelling goes down. Nothing got damaged. You're free to go home."

Reid shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you."

The doctor left, leaving the team with their youngest. Morgan surged forward and carefully brought the ice pack away. He saw dark and angry bruising around Reid's entire throat. "Son of a bitch!" Morgan cursed.

"Morgan, I'm fine. A little bruised throat, that's all."

"Reid, you almost got killed. Christ, we thought you were safe in the office," Hotch shook his head as he also inspected the bruising. "Tell us everything."

"I texted Jane and the next thing I knew, a rope was around my throat," he explained in a hushed voice. "He yanked me back and I couldn't breath as he pulled tighter. I almost lost consciousness but I hit my elbow into his face. I managed to get away and get to my gun."

Reid turned around sat on some chairs. He pulled up his trousers to show a small hole in his prosthetic leg. "He didn't know about my leg. He stabbed it thinking it would stop me. I grabbed my gun and shot him in the shoulder. Ow!"

Blake went to nearby cooler and got a cup of cold water for Reid. She handed it to him and watched as he sipped it slowly. They all saw him wince.

"How's the leg?" Rossi asked.

Reid smiled and shook his head gently. "It's fine. I'll need a new one but this will hold till I get home."

"Do you want us to call Jane?" JJ asked.

Reid handed her his phone and nodded. "She is going to freak out."

* * *

They arrived back in Quantico a few hours later. Morgan gave him a ride back to the apartment, where Jane was waiting after leaving the hospital.

"Kid, I'm sorry."

Reid sent a small punch into Morgan's arms. "Reid, what was that for?!"

"Not your fault, that is the last of it. None of us knew."

"Well, always expect a guard with you now," Morgan smiled.

Reid made the okay sign with his hand. He waved goodbye with his hand and motioned that he wanted to go upstairs alone.

"See you soon, Reid. Just let her take care of you."

* * *

Walking into the apartment, he was immediately greeted with Jane bringing her arms around him and hugging him. "Spencer, I'm so glad you're home. I've been so worried."

Coming away from the hug, she put her hand to her mouth when she saw the bruising around his throat. She brought her other hand up and gently touched his neck. "Oh, Spencer."

"It doesn't hurt too much," he whispered to her. He stepped forward and kissed her. "I'm just glad to be home and to see you again. I love you. Sorry that I worried you."

She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. He brought his arms around her and held her close.

"I just got scared when they told me what happened. I could have lost you tonight."

"You didn't and you never will. I can take care of myself and this case, proved that. I have too much to live for to let some son of a bitch take it away from me. I won't be able to talk loudly for the next few days. The doctor told me to ice it to keep the swelling down."

"Lucky for you," Jane smiled. "You got me to take care of you. Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't ever leave me. I don't want to lose you. You're the best that ever happened to me."

"Stole the words out of my mouth," Reid whispered. "I promise I won't leave you."

**Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy the chapter! There is a two-year time jump in this and there are only two chapters left on this story. I feel this is the right way to go. I'd love you know what you think. Enjoy!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're just stellar and I want to grab you all and kiss your cheeks. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review, go on and review!  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two years later**

Reid came into his house, he walked into the living room but couldn't find Jane. "Hey Jane, where are you?"

"In the bathroom," she called. He walked in to find her in the bath, surrounded by foam and bubbles, hiding her body beneath them. Candles illuminated the bathroom with a yellow glow. He sat on the edge of the bath and smiled at her. "Hey, honey. How was work?"

"I had Morgan sneak more files on my pile and the sheriff I tried to give a profile to, completely ignored me and didn't want to accept it because he already had a guy as a suspect. Why ask for my help?" Reid shook his head. "How was you last day at work?"

"They threw me a little party and they are looking forward to when I come back. All the gifts they gave me are on the kitchen table. I can't wait for the day she arrives," Jane smiled. "She's been kicking all day. Here, feel."

Jane took his hand and dipped it in the water, his hand touched her bump. He smiled as he felt his daughter kick. "Wow, she's kicking like crazy."

"I think she can hear you," Jane laughed. "I can't wait to meet her. I want to see her so much."

"You're not due for two weeks," Reid said. "We'll meet her soon enough."

"I'm so happy I was able to hold on. I don't think I could have taken losing her. I didn't want to fail again."

"We'll meet her soon," Reid said. "You didn't fail, sweetheart. We had no way of knowing the other pregnancy was ectopic. You almost died that day and I thank my stars that you survived. It just wasn't meant to be. We'll meet our daughter in a few weeks and we can start showing her how wonderful the world is. Don't you ever feel that way. Just focus on her kicks and on picking a name."

"I can't decide," Jane said as she shook her head. "I need to see her to give her a name."

Reid leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you."

She kissed him back and stroked her wet hand through his hair. "I love you too, my wonderful husband."

* * *

"Spencer, watch this," Jane laughed as she put a chocolate on her baby bump. He watched her bump and laughed as the chocolate moved and fell from her stomach as the baby kicked. He picked up the chocolate and ate it. He picked up another chocolate from the box and fed it to Jane.

"God, I love chocolate so much," Jane grinned.

They sat on the bed in their bedroom. Jane sat between his legs and they both faced the television. He allowed her control over the remote and brought his arms around her. He placed his hands on her bump and kissed the top of her head.

"I see a programme that we could watch," Reid said as he pointed to the television.

"I'm not watching Star Trek," she shook her head. "Oh, there it is. I want to watch this programme about the baby's first few months."

He sat back against the wall of pillows and began to watch with her.

"We're going to be doing that soon," Jane said as she pointed to the television. Reid watched as a new mother and father prepared a baby bottle for their baby.

"I know," he said. "You'll be a wonderful mother. I really hope she has your blue eyes."

"I want her to have your hair. I love your hair."

* * *

**One week later**

Reid slept with Jane, he felt her shift and opened his eyes sluggishly. "Jane, what's wrong?"

"My water broke," she said quickly before throwing a large pillow to the floor and sitting up slowly. "She's not due for another week."

Reid sat up in bed, he grabbed his prosthetic leg and quickly put it on. He used the bedside table and rose to his feet. He grabbed a jacket, not caring he was in pyjamas. He grabbed the baby bag they had prepared and went over to her side of the bed. "Here's the plan, we're going to get you cleaned up a little and then we are going to go to the hospital."

He helped Jane to her feet and watched her smile happily. "Oh my god! She's coming!"

"I know," he said kissing her forehead. "You ready?"

"I've been ready for a long time," she nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

**Fourteen hours later**

Reid stared at his daughter in amazement, she was precious and beautiful. Jane sat next to him. It had taken seven hours for their daughter to come into the world, he had held Jane's hand the entire time. Jane had rested for a few hours but she just wanted to hold their baby. Reid rubbed his eyes as tears began to creep into them. He took a deep breath and kissed Jane. "She's beautiful."

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Tears of joy," he said before letting out a small laugh. "I'm a dad."

"I got a name. I hope you like it and we can change it if you want."

"What's her name?"

"I want to call her Poppy."

"I love Poppy, it's a beautiful name. Can I pick her middle name?"

"Of course, you can," Jane said as she stroked her daughter's face. Poppy had Reid's hair and her blue eyes. She looked exactly how they imagined she would.

"Poppy Kenzie Reid," he said. "Kenzie is her middle name."

"Oh, I love that."

Reid watched his daughter open her eyes and let out a small yawn. "Hi, Poppy. Welcome to the world," he said. "We're so happy to meet you."

"Hello, Poppy," Jane said before a tear of joy came down her cheek. "I'm so happy you're here."

Reid passed Poppy to Jane and watched as she cradled her. "We're never going to leave you. Mommy and daddy will always love you. You're my little wonder. You can be whatever you want to be in life."

A knock came at the door. "Come in."

They both smiled as Garcia came through the door with balloons and a teddy bear. Morgan and the rest of the team followed. Garcia walked to the side of the bed and gave Reid a small hug. She came away and stared at the baby. "Oh, she's beautiful."

"Yes, she is," Jane grinned. She passed the baby to Reid. He got to his feet and walked over to the rest of the team. "Guys, I want you to meet my daughter. Poppy, I want you to meet your family."

"Poppy?" Hotch asked.

"Poppy Kenzie Reid," he smiled as cradled his daughter. "I'm a dad!"

**Please review**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter. Okay, the plan was to do the two last chapters but thanks to a christmas tree landing on me, I can only update one chapter on this today. The last ever chapter is getting posted tomorrow! I'm sad to see this go but I like this fanfic and I'm happy with the ending I have planned. Enjoy!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are the most brilliant people in the world and I cherish each and every one of you. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid sat on the couch in the living room, holding his two week old daughter in his arms. He let Jane sleep, she needed a good long sleep. He smiled as he watched his little girl stare at him with wonder. She sucked on the pacifier and it kept her calm. "You're just the most beautiful girl in the world. You have you mother to thank for everything. She saved daddy's life when he was at his lowest and she brought him out of a very dark place when no-one else could. I did something stupid, a long time ago, and you wouldn't be here if I had succeeded in doing that stupid thing. I'm happy that I got saved by your Uncle Morgan."

Poppy moved in his arms and he adjusted so she was comfortable.

"You know, you're supposed to have an older sibling but they didn't make it and I almost lost your mother that day. I almost lost the chance to meet and hold you as I am now. You are more precious to us than anything else in the world. You'll never be alone in the world and I'll give you all the support that you want and need for the rest of your life. Your mother feared she would lose you but she didn't. She's strong and I know that you are too."

Looking into her eyes, Reid couldn't help but go to the past.

* * *

_He walked into the room to find Jane laying in the bed, crying. They had made him wait in the waiting room. He walked to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. He took her hand and stroked her fringe out her face. "Jane, it's Spencer."_

_Jane opened her eyes and looked at him, she wiped her eyes but couldn't stop the tears._

_"Honey, they told me what happened."_

_"I lost our baby," she cried. "It's my fault."_

_"No," he shook his head. "You didn't lose the baby. There is no way you could have prevented this. It was an ectopic pregnancy, you couldn't have known."_

_"I knew I was pregnant," Jane shook her head. "I was going to tell you tonight at dinner. I lost our baby."_

_Leaning down, he brought her into her arms and held her. She cried into his shoulder and he let his own tears fall. He stroked her hair and tried to soothe her. "You didn't lose the baby. It just wasn't meant to happen," he said as he wiped away his tears, and then her tears._

_Jane put her hand to her stomach and looked up at him. "We were going to have a baby."_

_"We will," he said as he kissed her forehead and held her. "It's okay."_

_A doctor came into the room. He turned around and faced her. "I need to take Jane for a test. It won't take long but we need to check a few things. I'll bring her back as soon as I can."_

_Reid kissed Jane on the top of her head. "I'll be here when you come back."_

_Jane nodded and stayed on the bed as it got wheeled out of the room. Reid stood in the room until Morgan came and knocked. "Reid. What happened? Is Jane okay?"_

_Reid looked up at him with teary eyes. "It was an ectopic pregnancy. We were going to have a baby and now we aren't. She thinks it's her fault but it isn't."_

_"Oh, Reid," Morgan said as he stepped forward and brought him into a hug._

* * *

He came out of the memory and stared at Poppy. He brought his finger up and stroked her cheek. "I'm so happy you're here."

As he brought his finger away, a small hand grasped it and wrapped her small fingers around his finger. He let out a small laugh as he felt her hold it tighter. "Don't worry, Poppy. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you forever. Mommy will too."

* * *

Jane looked on from the top of the stairs, she watched him hold their daughter and knew that he was already an amazing father. She remembered the pain of losing the first baby and she had feared losing their little girl the entire time she was pregnant. She had held on though and apart from some mean morning sickness, the pregnancy had gone well. She sat at the top of the stairs and watched Reid begin to sing to their baby. He was singing a Bob Dylan song.

* * *

**Three months later**

Garcia held the baby in her arms, she walked around the room and smiled at Poppy. She loved the name that Jane had chosen. She wore a necklace all the time with a jewelled poppy flower on it. She always wore it to connect her to her god-daughter. Jane came down the stairs with Reid and each had a bag each. She walked over and took Poppy from Garcia. She kissed her daughter's head and smiled at her.

"I can't believe I'm not going to put her to bed tonight."

Reid smiled at her. "I know but we both know that Poppy is in safe hands."

Jane gave her daughter a small cuddle before passing her to Reid.

Reid gave his daughter a small cuddle before kissing her cheek and making a funny face at her. "We love you and we will see you in the morning. Mommy and daddy love you so much."

He passed the baby back to Garcia and smiled as he watched his friend cradle his daughter against her chest. "Remember, Garcia. Call us if you need anything or if anything happens at all. We've left plenty of supplies and we made you dinner, it's in the microwave. Help yourself to anything you need."

"Guys," Garcia laughed gently. "We'll be fine and besides, I have someone coming over to keep me company. You need a night off. Go and have a wonderful evening at the hotel."

Jane and Reid smiled before each giving their daughter a kiss to the head. "Bye, Poppy. We'll be back tomorrow. Be good for Aunty Garcia."

* * *

Garcia giggled as she jangled her keys in front of Poppy. The little girl especially liked the flower key chains. She heard the door bell. She made sure Poppy was secure on the small play area before rushing to the door. Opening it, a grin came on her face. "You're late, missy."

"Plane landed late," Emily smiled. She stepped forward and hugged Garcia. "It's so lovely to see you, PG. Where is Poppy? I've seen photos but I want to hold her."

"Follow me."

Emily brought her suitcase in and put it by the door. She came over to the play area and gasped at the sight of Poppy. "She's gorgeous."

"She's an angel," Garcia grinned before picking the baby up. Emily held her arms open and cradled the baby. "Emily, meet Poppy Kenzie Reid. Poppy, meet your Aunt Emily, all the way from London."

"I love her name. It's so unique and I loved it the moment they told me about her. I'm so happy for Jane and Reid. Oh, that reminds me. There is a onesie in the front pouch of my suitcase. It's especially for her."

Garcia went over to the suitcase and got the folded onesie. As she walked back, she realised that Poppy was playing with Emily's long, black hair. "She likes you."

"I like her too," Emily smiled before stroking the small amount of brown hair on Poppy's head. "Yes, I do."

"Awww, I love this," Garcia giggled as she opened up the onesie. The onesie was in the colour style of a union jack and on the back it had the words, Queen Poppy, in gold. "She is so wearing this in the morning. I can't wait for you to surprise Jane and Reid."

* * *

Reid kissed Jane as they got into the hotel room, she practically ripped off his buttons before throwing his jacket to the floor. They went to bed and he lifted her up, placing her on it. "We haven't done this in ages," she giggled.

"I know," he said before kissing her and pushing her dress up her thighs. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, come here, Dr Reid. We have three months to make up for," Jane said before biting his lip.

**Please review**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone, here is the next and last chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the last chapter for you all and I'm really sad to be leaving this but I think it is time. I just want to say a big thank you to you all for you continued support and I hope you enjoy the ending. Again, thank you for being such wonderful readers.  
**

**Thank you so much for everything, you're the most brilliant and kind readers in the world. Enjoy and thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid snuggled against Jane and let out a small content sigh. He kissed her forehead and watched her wake up. She smiled up at him with a large grin of her own. "Good morning," he greeted her before kissing her.

"It's a very good morning indeed," she smiled before leaning against him. "I will never forget last night. That was just the most amazing night of my life. You were glorious."

"No, you were the glorious one. I don't where you found that move you did but I hope you do it again in the future. You, Jane, are a goddess. One of beauty, strength and purity. I'm so glad we had last night."

"So am I," she said. "I am missing Poppy though. It's strange not putting her to sleep."

"I know what you mean," he said. "It's strange not sneaking in and watching her sleep for a few minutes."

"Is that where you go? I thought you were going to the bathroom at night."

"I feel the need to check on her and she looks so wonderful when she sleeps. I wonder if we were all like that as babies. No worries, no fears or stress. All that mattered was when mommy and daddy were coming to feed and hold us. I can't stop thinking about how great it is being a dad."

"I love being a mother," Jane smiled. "I'm so happy that we got together. I know we didn't meet in the best circumstances but I'm happy that we met and fell in love. Before you, I was a little reckless and I couldn't last in relationships because they wanted to change me. You've never wanted me to change."

"Of course I don't, I love you for you," he said before he kissed her cheek. "I married a woman who loves indian food and pours the special sauce on practically everything she eats. My goddess loves wearing red, her favourite movie is Dawn of the dead. She enjoys any Stephen King book and loves the fact she married a Trekkie."

Jane came forward and ran her hands through his hair. "You can't forget anything and I love that," she smiled at him. He rolled her to her back and began to kiss down her neck. "We have a little while before we have to check out. We could have a little morning fun together."

"I'm hungry but not for breakfast," she said before kissing him and pulling him towards her.

* * *

Emily loved Poppy in the onesie, she brought her a small toy up and began to rattle it. Poppy reached her hands up and cooed happily as she tried to get the rattle. Garcia came in with a bottle. "Do you want to feed her?"

"Yes, please," Emily said as she took the bottle and picked Poppy up. She sat on the couch and began to feed Poppy. Garcia began to tidy a few things up so Jane and Reid didn't come home to a mess.

"Is that nice?" Emily said with a smile. "I bet it is."

Halfway through the feeding, Emily burped her and returned to feeding her. Once finished, she walked around the room with Poppy to soothe her after she got a little grouchy.

They heard a key in the door and realised that Reid and Jane were home. Garcia motioned for Emily to hide around the corner.

"Hey guys," Garcia smiled. "You two look rather happy with those grins on your faces. I have a surprise for you. London called."

"London?" Reid said in confusion.

"Hey, guys," Emily said as came around the corner with Poppy on her chest. Jane put her bag down and rushed to her.

"It's so amazing to see you," Jane said as she hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you all in so long and I had to come and hold little Poppy. I got her a onesie, I hope you like it," Emily said before holding out her free arm and giving Reid a hug. "Nice to see you, Reid."

"It's lovely to see you too," he smiled before looking at his daughter. He laughed as she began to coo happily. He reached out and brought his little girl into his arms. "There is my little Poppy. Daddy and mommy missed you so much. Did you enjoy meeting your aunty Emily?"

"She likes my hair," Emily said.

"Oh, I love her onesie." Jane giggled happily as she saw the back. "She certainly is a Queen to us. Spencer, let me hold her."

Jane took her daughter into her arms and kissed her on the nose. "There is my little Queen."

"How was your night off?" Garcia asked.

"Productive," Jane grinned. "We both agreed that we missed putting her to bed."

"Being away the first night is always hard, at least, I've heard it is," Emily spoke.

"It's just strange being away from her," Reid sighed. "The parent part of you kicks in sometimes and you have to remember that you've left her with someone you trust. It was nice to have a night off and reconnect."

"I'm always happy to do it again," Garcia said. "She's such a good baby and only spit up on her aunty Garcia once."

* * *

Rossi watched as Reid and Jane came into his back garden. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle when he saw Reid wearing a papoose. "I'm glad you two made it."

"We wouldn't miss one of your parties for the world," Jane said.

"How's Poppy?

Reid stepped forward and showed him Poppy. Rossi watched the three month old as she slumbered against her father. He stroked the top of her head. "She's got a bit of hair for three months. Seems she likes her daddy a lot."

"She's a daddy's girl," Jane shook her head with a smile. "She loves falling asleep on him. I think she likes the sound of his heart."

"Let's not forget that she loves when mommy plays with her," Reid said. "She coos like crazy and moves her arms and legs everywhere."

* * *

Reid watched as Rossi held Poppy. The baby prodded her little hands to Rossi's nose. The entire team, with Emily and other members of the family were at the small gathering. Morgan and Hotch were arguing over how to cook the burgers properly while Jack and Henry played football together. JJ, Emily, Blake and Garcia were talking with each other and Reid didn't have to be a profiler to know they were talking about shoes. Each had shown the others their shoes at least once. Will and Beth talked with each other. Jane came and snuggled under his arm. "Hey, honey. You looked lonely."

"I'm not anymore," he said. "Days like this, remind of how stupid I was in the past. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I thought I wouldn't be capable of having a family because I felt ashamed of my leg. I don't feel like that now. I feel that losing my leg was the best thing that happened to me. I still hate what those men did to me but if losing my leg was the price I had to pay to have all this, I have no qualms about paying that price. I have Poppy and you. I have my job back and I have a life better than before. Thank you, Jane, for taking my leg. You saved my life and if you hadn't, our daughter wouldn't be here."

Jane stroked some of his hair back. "I know you had a difficult time after losing your leg but I'm happy I was there to bring you back from the edge. You're my husband and I love you. I'll support you through anything and we've both brought each other away from dark times. After losing our first baby, I went through a bad time and you kept me sane and from losing control. You gave me the strength to bring our little girl into the world. One day, I hope you can give me that strength again."

"I love you too and I'll give you all the strength you need."

Rossi came over with Poppy. "I think I better go and school the boys in how to cook properly."

Reid took Poppy and watched as Rossi went over and took the spatula from Morgan.

Jane looked at Poppy and stroked her cheek. "Spencer, what do you think she'll grow up to be?"

"Something wonderful but we have eighteen years to find out. Only the future will tell."

"I'm looking forward to that future," Jane sighed as she held one of Poppy's hand.

"So am I," he smiled.

_The End_

**Please review and thank you.**


End file.
